Your Mine
by sugardash
Summary: Naruto is stuck with his fathers pervert friend as a tutor,and it just gets worse for him when he ends up living with him,what can be worser than that...maybe falling in love with him?SASUNARU
1. unortunatly lucky

**_chapter_ 1-unfortuanatly lucky**

**_by sugardash_**

**_warning:yaoi, boyxboy,gay_**

**_disclaimer:dont own naruto_**

who knew fate had this cruel game

choose me as its player

likes to mess with me

i hate games likes these

something bad always happens

but not today today

i got lucky for i meet you

who knew that in my unfortunate events

ill get to find you

who knew that i get to be so unfortuneatly lucky

-0-0-0-

I stood outside of what seem like a skyscraper made to heaven. Yup I should of guessed a famouse guy like him had to be living in a place like this.  
And now you all are probrably wondering what is a poor high school student like me doing in a place like this well it goes back to yesterday...

**flashback**

I was walking back from school and I had just received my report card sraight D's I knew my dad wouldnt like that but what can I do I dont get it.  
I open the door to the house and steped inside I was about to make myself known when I found a guy being all cuddlely and lovey dovey with my father,while my father was trying to push him of.

I was left their amezed and creeped out.

"come on sasuke lay off a sec." my father said while pushing him off

"fine...whos the kid ? he looks like a little version of you except for the crayon marks on his cheecks"

"ahhh... sasuke those are scars, and this is naruto my son" my father said while finally braking free of the other man grasp.

The other man only made an 'o' movement in his mouth to show that he understood.  
At that moment I already didnt like him, but forgetting that I had my report card in my had plainly showing my big fat D's, but the angry yell of my fathers voice brought me back.

"for godsake naruto all D's what am i going to do with you and in a couple of months you got your collage entrance exam what kind of collage are you going to get with those grades"

I always hate when my father yells at me and its almost every ten seconds but who can blame him im always getting in to trouble, but its not like I ask for it its just every body is always after me.

"but dad last report card it was half F's and half D's im improving huh"I try to make my self look good but by the way he was looking at me it wasent going good.

"not good enought naruto but I think I found away to improve your grades here sasuke is willing to make room in his busy schedule to tutor you so starting tomorrow you are to go to his house straight from school you hear"

"but"

"no but's naruto I tryed everything so thats that"

**end of flashback**

Like I said before the world is after me. I stood in front of his door and rang his door bell and waited...and waited...and waited 'WHAT THE HELL DONT TELL ME HES NO THEIR THAT BASTARD'

In frustration i kicked the door and it opend by it self.

_'oh well i guess i can wait inside he wont mind will he...nah who cares im not waiting like a retard outside'_ i thought to myself.

I walked inside and looked around_ 'this place is huge'_ i thought, Well my brother did told me that sasuke was a very famous author and the second son of a former finacial giant, uchiha corparation.

I walked towards the living room and place my book bag on top of the coffee table next to a stack of books and a note that read _'dear sasuke saw you sleeping so didnt wake you up i picked the manuscript,looks good. also i left you your newest published books on the table and some sweets enjoy -sakura' ._

_'hmm so he is here, i wonder whos sakura girlfriend maybe?'_ i thought.

I picked up one of the books on the table _'Secreats of The Red Sky by sasuke uchiha'_ i fliped thru it and it seemed descent enought. I was about to put the book back down when another book caught my attention _'it was pink and under another pen name'_

_'The Love Affair by uchi sasu'_ it read strange i flipped to it and started to read a couple of lines from it.

"minato" he whisper in the blonds ear while he caressed the blonds body "ahh sasu" the blond was bearly able to let out "whats wrong mina does it feel good...want me to make you feel better" the darker hair man said while stroking him slowly .  
"yes please hurry" the blond said sounding so desprete Thats all dark hair man needed to hear and with out a word he shove his huge member inside the blond.  
"ahhhhh" the blond screamed and moan he was taking deep breaths to try to ease the pain.  
"you like it rough dont you mina-"

Thats all i could read before i passed out of disgust what, kind of pervert was this sasuke guy. Anger was rushing thru my vains i got to find sasuke and demand an explanation for this.

I quickly dash thru the house looking for the pervert when i open the door to the room that seem he occupy,and with out thinking i started to yell on top of my lungs.

"SASUKE I DEMAN THAT YOU WAKE UP AND EXPLAIN THIS SLANDER. YOU FAGGY FANFIC WRITTER HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY FATHER I WONT STAN AND LET YOU CONVERT MY FATHER IN TO YOUR PERVERTNESS" I said i took deep breaths to try to regain the lost of air i had lost.

I stood their starring at him with the meanest face i had but once his onyx black eyes meet mines i kinda started regretting busting in their, i kinda started to fear for my life.

"what did you see" he said sounding murderouse and confused.

"ahh never mind forget what i said" i said turning around to exit when a hand slam the door shut, i turn to look at the owner of the hand.

Sasuke stood next to me his body to close to mines

"you want to repeat what you said to my face" he said with a smirk on his face.

The way he was looking down on me was pissing me off,_ 'i cant let this asshole get away with what he did to my dad'_ i thought.

"this book you wrote starts you and my father, you fag how can you force my father in to that, i knew something was odd about you since i first meet you, why dont you leave my dad alone and find someone else, anybody else will do right" as soon as finish i was throwned to the bed by sasuke.

"did your father ever said i was forcing him into anything" he said as he walked closer towards me.

No sound came out of mouth so i nodded no to him.

He started to climb the bed his hand was placed on my chin "well then dont make false accusations" he said with a smirk,the way he said it made goosebumps crawl all over my body . He then drop his hand from my chin and placed his other hand on top off my crotch he roughtly started to rub it.

"WHAT ARE YOU "

"any body else will do right naruto"

The words that i said earlier were spinnin in my head, i needed to get out of their quickly or this pervert might rape me i thought.

I started to struggle but he quickly pin me back down he was to strong for me.

"get off me you fag"

He started to unbuckle my belt.

"stop it !! leave me alone "

I was then roughtly picked up and turn around. his chest next my back.

"if you want to cry for help, shouldnt you do it a little louder? mr.D-average moron." he said in a daring voice to next my ear

"WHAT ...WHAT DID YOU SA-" i was cut off by his hand on top of my naked member,small kisses were given to my neck and his chuckles were heard as he knew i know i had lost this fight.

He started to stroke my member,while he was still slobbering all over my neck and back.

He would suck and nibble and bite my back making me moan, i still couldnt believe i was letting him do this to me and worse i was liking it.

"FUCK" was all i could say before i came all over sasuke hand.

Sasuke then let me go and i fell in to the bed i didnt have the strenght to stand i move my head to look at the asshole who had done this to me .  
He was sitting their like nothing happen with the stupid grin off his that i hated.

"cute" he said as he licked the cum of his fingers.

Asshole i thought im gonna wipe the smirk of your face one day.


	2. let the tutoring begin

Your mine part 2 -let the toturing begin

lets get this started let this begin no time to be retarted no time to forget lets try some thing diffrent this you might like lets get this lesson started so keep your mouth shut

-0-0-0-

It was an ackward silance between us both. We were both sitting across each other in the living room. He was taking costantly taking sips from his coffee mugs and eyeing me once in a while.  
While i was sitting their shooting knifes with my eyes. I hated the guy, and more now becouse of what had he done to me a couple of minutes ago.

"so" he broke the silance

"your a high school senior?" he continue

"yup" i said coldly

"..."

"are you going to just sit their throwing death glares at me all day or are we going to get this tutor thing done"he said shifting from the position he was seated.

I was about to nod in agreement but i found myself talking.

"so how you fell for my dad i know hes not bad to look at but your a rich novelist and you can have anybody you want...why him?"he raised an eyebrown at the question.

"not that i care or anything" i try to clarify.

"well my feelings for your father are to much for a high school student to understand, so it will be useless to explain to you if its only going to end up coming out of your other ear"he said pilling papers on top of each other

"but you and my father are only friends" i said looking at him awaiting his answer.

"yeah i know" he said showing no sings of interest

"and he has a girlfriend"i tryed again to see what kind of emotion i could get from him.

"i know that also " he said again showing no sign of anger or emotion.

"does my father even know how you feel about him"he raised he eyes to look straight at me

"no and he wont find out, becouse if mr.D average whants to move up to an A he wont say a thing" he said with a threathning voice.

"why wont you tell him? and whats up with the books then"

"becouse i wouldnt do anything or say anything to your father that makes him uncomforterble and i am jut as happy in only being around him, as for the books they are a mere record of my fantasies for prosperity" ok hes a wacko i thought , but at that moment i realize how much sasuke really likes my dad that he wouldnt do anything that makes him feel bad maybe he isnt so bad but i still dont get how can some one love some one but not try to win their affection only let go on like whatever as if you given up hope or something ...aww man i going all crazy in the head with all this mumble jumble of gay love and all.

I look at sasuke who was looking over my homework.

"i dont get it"i said to my self but i guess it was loud enought for sasuke to hear.

"hn" he said in confusion

"oh the love thing i dont get it"i said a little emberassed

"your still a kid, you wont understant it till you have found some one to love ...but enought of my love crap lets deal with this homework of yours, it seems that love isnt the only thing you dont get"

30 minutes later

I was about to rip off the blond hair in my head, so much information was swarming my head. i swear i learn one more chemestry formula and my head is gonna explote.

"ok i think you need a break you did good to day kid" he said standing up and heading to the kitchen.

Sight

"thank god" i said looking in his direction.

"do you want something to drink?" he asked me

"yeah orange soda will be fine " i told him.

I stood their looking at him while he look in the fridge for the soda. i never notice how sasuke had a nice face to look at, sudden flashbacks were flashing thru my mind from earlier, i could feel my self redden as i lay their thinking.

"hey kid you ok are you catching a cold"sasuke said as he placed a soda can on my head.

"um yeah ...you know what i think thats all the work i had to do today so i should head home now "i said packing my books and papers back inside my backpack.

I was about to open the door when i felt an arm around my wrist i turn around and found sasuke holding my arm.

"um sasuke something wrong?" i asked

He just looked at me still holding my wrist not answering my question.

He let my hand go and patted my head.

"no, nothings wrong sorry for the hold up say hi to your father for me will you"and with that he walked back to his living room and lit a cigarette.

I walked away confuse,' what the hell is his problem does he always act that weird' i thought

Man its gonna be a pain working with him from now on but its only till i take my collage entrace exams,then i wont have to ever see this man again.

Becouse i highly doubt we're going to get along. 


	3. let me stay like this

**Thanks for the reviews and yes the plot is from junjo romantica i love the manga i decided to turn it into a story of my own i'm really happy you guys like **

**how is coming up...any suggestions will be accepted.And those who dont know about junjo romatica read it and this story makes more sense.**

**THANK YOU AND REVIEW **

**disclaimer: dont own anything wish i did 'sniff, sniff'**

**junjo romantica and naruto mix !!**

**chapter 3- let me stay like this**

let me stay like this a little longer

becouse i am no longer strong enought to keep this up

i thought i can go on living like this forever

but i guess i could not

you saw thru me i dont know how

an then i realize i was looking at the wrong one

let me hold you

let me stay like this awhile

let me believe your mine just for a little bit longer

**-0-0-0-**

I CANT BELEIVE IT !! THERE HAS TO BE SOME MISTAKE...NO THERE IS NO MISTAKE I KNEW IT ALL THE TIME, I WAS A TRUE GENIUS.

Hahaha just wait till sasuke gets aload of this i bet hes gonna be so happy...

Wait rewind did i just thought that, their gots to be a mistake their no way that naruto uzumaki will be thinking of actually pleasing sasuke, who would want to put that ass whole of a guy in good mood.

He probrably doesnt even care anyways...yeah, and hey shouldnt i be showing this to my father first.

I looked at my report card final grades were out and i had jumped from a D student to an A student.

My teachers were amazed and shock to see my grade jump so fast, and i hate to admit it sasuke had a little to do with it he was so much better to understand than my other teachers.

It had been 5 months since sasuke started to tutor me an it had not been so bad as i expected to be,and he hasent done anything funny to me since the first day.

I looked at my report card again,i guess i wont need to go to sasuke house anymore.

Not that i care or anything...why am i so upset about its no like am.

"...I AM NOT GAY DAM IT"oh great please tell me i didnt just yell that out loud in the middle of the street.

I looked around me _'yup i said that out loud'_

"what are you doing" a voice from behind me said.

ah crap. ah crap. ah crap. ran thru my mind he better not herd that.

"oh sasuke what brings you here, the weather is nice isnt it..."i started to blab on an on.

He looked at me like i gone insane.

"oh sasuke i got my grades today" i said handing the piece of paper to him

"NICE SQUIRT" he said with a big smile on his face and his hand petting my head.

I stood their wondering how is it possible for a man to have such a beautiful smile, and their i stood thinking if i cold keep that smile to smile very awear that was impossible.

"so sasuke what are you doing around here,you came to see my father, you know he isnt home yet" i said to him as we both started to walk toward my aparment.

"idiot dont tell me you forgot,your fathers birthday"

"what ...no,aww crap"

I knew today their was something important for me to remember.

"dont worry about it squirt,come on lets hurry up and put this cake on the fridge before it melts and your dad gets home"

We stood their sitting waiting for my father hes was a little late today.I was about to say something to sasuke when the door open.

sasuke an i stood up quickly and as soon as my father entered we both yelled suprise.

My father stood their in shock.

"oh you guys, you shouldnt have" he said to us

"oh ill get the wine " i said as i went to the kitchen to get the wine bottle sasuke brought and glass to drink them from.  
I looked in the cubboards, i couldnt find any clean ones. As i kepted searching fort the glass i heard my dad talk to sasuke.

"sasuke" he said

"its great your here now i can share the great news with you and naruto"

"is that so"sasuke said a little curiose

As i grabed 3 glass cups and headed to the living room i heard my father open the door again.

"sasuke this is aikawa we're getting married im so happy your here becouse i wanted you to be the first to meet her"  
he said putting his arm around her.

Sasuke just stood their in shock,after a few seconds of silance he spoke.

"congradulations you dog and may i say what a great find" he said hugging him and congradulatin him.

A sudden sound of breaking glass brought the whole room attention to me.

I was still in shock that i had forgotten i had a wine bottle and glass cups on me.

"naruto are you ok?" my father asked

"umm yeah but i broke the last bottle of wine, im going out to the store and buy some more"i said but not looking at him becouse i wasent sure if i could hold my tears back.

"naruto i dont think they will sell you alcohol your underage"

"then sasuke will come with me " i said dragging sasuke out before my father or sasuke said anything

**3 blocks from narutos aparment**

The sky was dark and the air was ice cold. I could feel my tears in my checks get cold before they reached the end of my chin.  
Sasuke said nothing as i stood their crying like a baby in front of him.

He just stood their looking at me cry.

"im...im...im sorrrry" i finally said

"what are you apologizing for ?" he said in a seriouse voice

" my..my father...i mean how could he be so cruel to you...'_hic_'...and..'_hic'_..after you liked him for so long"

I was out of breath but my tears were still flowing.

While sasuke was just standing their watching me.

"and he wanted you to be the first to meet heer...how can he be so thoughtless...'_hic_' this ..this is the first time i ever felt like punching my father"

"..."he stood their he walked closer to me.

He cupped my chin and force me to look at him.

"stop your crying is revolting" he said looking a me, his expression had no emotions like always.

"IM CRYING FOR YOU...YOU BIG IDIOT " i scream at him.

I was about to yell some more when his lips meet mine, I try to pushed him off but all my streanght was gone, his kiss had made me weak and i hated that.

His tongue was exploring the inside of my mouth,and i stood their letting him.

I could feel my face burn from blushing so much.

I suddenly started feeling dizzy, i was running out of air.

Sasuke then pulled his mouth from mines.

He stood their holding my face close to his, he was looking at me.

"i know,dobe" he said with a smirk on his face.

His face then fell on my shoulders and his arms we wrapped around me, i didnt even feel myself do the same to him.

"umm..sasuke?" i said

"let me stay like this a bit longer" he said as he kept his head on my shoulder

I could feel his deep breathing by my ear, my heart was aching i didnt understand why.

"sasuke"i started

"you can cry if you want to"i said to him

"hee"he laught

Sasuke stilled pissed me off but for some reason i knew it wasent becouse he was making fun of me

"you dobe, your to young to be talking like that to me" he said as his embrace on me tighten.

"listen up cuz im only saying this once"he warned.

"except for the moment of my birth i have never let anybody see me cry, but i guess you're an exception"i stood their in silence as His tears rolled on to my skin meeting my own tears.

"i'd never let anyone else see me looking so pathetic,except for you" and with those few words i stood their with my arms around his strong back thinking to my self _'if i can only stay like this a little longer and become special to him that will be enought for me'_


	4. ITS OK IF ITS YOU

**Hello mes again thanks for all your support and inspiration ill keep doing my best on this story. **

**this story is un betd'd and may have some bad grammar and spelling sorry ..but please read.**

**DONT OWN NOTHING...T.T**

* * *

chapter 4- I dont mind if its you

People try but they fail

To try to get to know me.

I dont trust I dont care

Becouse in the end they all leave.

Its a game, its for fun.

I dont know

But i dont mind if its you.

I dont know why

Ill let you in my life

If you ask me to

But only you.

-0-0-0-

_'man i havent had a fever like this in a while'_ i said while i stared at the thermomater that showed my fever of 101.2 degrees.

Man i shouldnt be suprise i have been very exhausted this last month with graduation and getting into the university of my dreams.

Then their was my fathers wedding and just when i thought that i was gonna have a complete family, my fathers job required him to move to tokyo with his new wife. I of course had to stay becouse my school is here.

They were only gonna be gone a couple of weeks to check for housing and stuff before they moved completely.And right when they left i got sick.As you see my bad luck doesnt take a break does it.And to make things worse i got find a place of my own and a part time job. I cant always rely on my father.  
_'i got to show him i can take care of my self'_ i thought to myself.

"i got to get better before they get back"i said to myself.

I dont want my father to worry and not end up letting me do things on my own.

I layed their in what i now call my death bed thinking how alone i am.

"oh so you are dying you dope" a sarcastic voice said.

I turn to face the door to see a tall raven hair man laying against it.

"sasuke?" i said unsure if i was seeing right.

"yup, you left your door open thats dangerouse,some pervert can come in here and take advantage of you while your like this" he said no emotion on his face.

"oh you mean like you" i said trying to put a smile on my face.

"you look awful"he said walking over to my bed.

"well what do you expect im sick" i said sounding a little annoyed.

He said nothing instead he was looking me over.

As i looked at him look at me i could feel my checks heat up, i was alittle embarrassed of him looking at me being weak.

"have you eaten?" he finally said.

"no" i said in a low voice.

"what would you like to eat?"he asked me.

"huh?" i said confused.

"is soup okay for sick people to eat ?"he asked this time.

I nodded this time becouse i was to shock to say anything, i looked at him leave my room.

30 minutes later he came out with a bowl of soup in his hand "is chicken soup alright with you ?"he asked.

"yeah"i said as i try to pull my self in a sitting position.

He sat next to me and placed the bowl in the table next to me.

"the soup is hot let it cool down a bit "he said an i noodded in agreement.

"sasuke what are you doing here?"i asked not that i didnt want him here, it was just that it had been almost a month and a half since i seen him, the last time was the day of the fathers engagement anouncement.

He looked at me for awhile before he aswered.

"you're father asked me to come check on you"

"oh" was all i said.

"this sucks,i was hoping to find youre obnoxiouse bratty loud mouth self and instead i find a sniveling sick-o"he said with a smirk in his face.

If i could i would of said something or thrown stuff at him but i couldnt so i tryed my best to glare at him which turn to have no effect on him.

His eyes started to wonder and fell on brouchers of houses and jobs i was looking thru.

"i guess im done here, you seem okay for now, i should be going ill come by tommorrow to check up on you to see if your still alive" he said patting my head and standing up from his seat.

As i watched him leave i became more upset ' _i guess ill be all alone again'_ i thought to my self.

He was about leave my room when he stoped at the door.

"sorry...i just have to ask?"he said.

"since your father is moving to tokyo your planning on getting a place of your own-right?"

"yup"

"have you decided were yet?"

"no .._'cough'.._not yet"i said.

He stood their in silance as if thinking over something.

"...why dont you come live with me?" he finally said.

"my apartment is only a couple of minutes from your school it will make it easier for you"

"what about rent?" i asked.

"keep it its not like i need it "he said.

"i dont want to pressure you or anything just think about it" he said.

"but ...i thought you were the type that hated letting people into their territory sauke?" i asked.

" yeah its true, but its ok if its you" he said as he walked back in to the room an sat back down next to me.

"you're not leaving sasuke ?" i said confused.

"no, its not right to leave a sick person alone" he said touching my forhead.

"sasuke im going to sleep "i said as i slowly started to closed my eyes.

"alright then sleep" he said.

"but you wont have nothing to do" i told him.

"its okay i can just watch you sleep" he said with a smirk.

"perv"i said.

He laught

"dont do weird stuff to me while im asleep"i warned him and glared at him to show i was seriouse.

"i got no idea what are you talking about"he said trying to sound innoccent.

And with those last words i fell asleep, knowing that i wasent alone.


	5. its a great honor

**short chapter xxxxx**

**possible bad grammar and spelling ...sorry **

**please enjoy!!**

**i own nothing.**

* * *

**chapter 5- its a great honor**

you dont seem to know who your dealing with

you dont seem to know who i am

doesnt this name mean anything to you

are you just pulling my strings

you need to start to understand what great honor you have

to be loved by me

-**0-0-0-**

I looked at myself in the mirror I had styled my hair completely diffrent from what a I usually have it, which was actaually not a style at all i was just to lazy to do anything to my hair so i let it just go wild and be its self all spiky and messy.

But not today, today was special an it called for a complete make over of my self.

_'okay this is it'_ i said as i was finish fixing my hair.

Before walking away from the mirror looking satisfy with my hair, a hand placed its self on my hair an completely ruined it, making my hair go back to its usual spikes.

"hands off sasuke i just fixed my hair" i yelled as i try to get my hair back in to place but failed.

"you seem pretty excited for someone who bearly got accepted into the university "he said mockingly.

"shove it sasuke, you just cant stand the fact that i actually got into the school i wanted!!" i said almost yelling.

"anyways whats up with the new look it doesnt suit you, are you going to start school as a poser?" he said as he kept trying to get my hair back to its usual self.

"ARGGGGHH IM NOT A FREAKING POSER" i yelled.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAYS?" i asked as i tryed to put my tie on.

"this is my apartment you know, i can be here if i want to"he said as he watched me mess with my tie.

_'yup thats right I moved in with this pervert jerk becouse he promise free rent and his aparment is really close to my school and since my father had moved out I had to find a place of my own. Though I highly doubt that molesting me every chance he gets and acting like an asshole were part of the deal of me moving in with him...i am really starting to reget this'_

I was standing their thinking on how my life could be worse, i didnt notice that i had made my tie in to a giant knot.

"naruto, give me that tie"he said as he walked behind me and put his arms around to fix my tie.

"seriously naruto did your father ever teach you how to wear a tie?"he said as he try fixing the knot still standing behind me with his arms around my shoulders.

"i can fix my tie, myself i dont need you it was a careless mistakes"i said as i try to wiggle myself from his embrace but this only cause more trouble for my body.

" and just look at your shirt, do you even know how to wear a proper suite..."he said as he removed his arms and placed one hand in his head rubbing his forhead and letting out a sight, but i swear to myself i saw a smirk on his face he was up to something...but what.

"i guess i have to teach you how to wear a suite from the top...now strip"he demanded.

His smirk was now more obviouse, i should of known better hes nothing but a pervert.

His hands started to removing my clothe, i didnt even notice since i was pondering on how i manage to fall for his pervert tricks again.

" sasuke !! stop...leave me alone... i was just in a hurry..i can fix it myself ...i dont need you..stop touching me their" i said as i try to escape sasukes evil pervert clutches.

"come on sasuke, you perv, knock it off...if i dont hurry ill be late for the ceremony" i said trying to push him off me.

"dont worry"he said already getting rid of my pants.

"i know as certain person with a black sports car that can get you their in 5 minutes"he said as he let his hands wonder around now my naked chest.

"fuck sasuke, are you crazy ...dont touch...'moan' there"i said as i struggle with his advances.

"come on naruto just think of it as an honor" he said as he placed small kisses on the back of my neck.

"i dont think you understand naruto what a privilage you have to be adore by the great sasuke-sensei" he said as he chuckled.

"but...but i dont want to understand" i said nervously.

And as his hand was placed on my member i started to wonder if it was already to late to find another place of my own.

As his pace quicken and i found my release i realize that it way to late for that now.


	6. becouse i want to

**hahaha chapter six here it is **

**un beta'd ..sorry some bad grammer and mispellings **

**enjoy!!**

**disclaimer:dont own anything**

* * *

**chapter 6-Becouse I want to**

Dont act like you dont know

Its obviouse

I dont do this for a game

It would of been worse

I do this becouse

i just plainly want to

-**0-0-0-**

I stood their looking at the breakfast I just finish making, I couldnt believe I just made a japanese traditional breakfast and it only took me about an hour and half.

I looked at the clock it was seven thirty _'isnt it it about time that lazy ass sasuke woke up'_ I thought.

And as if that was his que, sasuke appeared looking as he had spend a week with out sleep. He was leaning on the wall for support, in one hand he had a book and in the other he had a bunch of papers with writting all over it.

And the way sasuke looked right now had a reason, he had his chapter deadlines for his latest novel this afternoon.  
He sat down on the other end of the table as he threw the two objects he had in his hand on the floor.

_'ah i just clean the floor that pig!!'_ i shouted in my head.

I looked at sasuke who sat on the other end of table, he had already started eating. I picked up my bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks and started to eat as well.

"what time do you have school today?" he asked out of nowhere.

"eight thirty" i said with out removing my eyes from the bowl of rice.

sasuke looked at the clocked in the kitchen it was now seven fifty.

"okay then ill drop you off then" he said as he put another portion of food in his mouth.

"...no..no thats okay its only a 15 minute walk" i said still not looking at him.

"i said im dropping you off, dont argue with me naruto"he said sounding serious

The room went silent.

I finish eating and collected all the dishes and took them to the sink to wash.

"sasuke!" i yelled while i started to wash the dishes.

"if you got any dishes you want me to wash give them to me now" i said.

I countinue washing went i felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"what are you doing ?" i asked a little confused.

"well... i worked my ass off for a whole week havent had sleep for 3 days so...now i need to re-charge and you are my supplement"he said as he let his hands roam my body.

"knock it off sasuke im not in the mood for your pervertness" i said as i try to wiggle myself out of his grasp.

"aww not in the mood, oh well i guess i have to get you in the mood" he said in the mocking tone.

I tryed to get away from him but he kept his tight grasp on me,his hand slipped into my pants, his hand was now wrapped around my member.

He slowly sarted tugging and stroking it.

"ahh..sas..ke..stop..you..perve" i try to let out but with no prevail.

"naruto" he whispered into my ears.

"can i ask you something"he once again said by my ear.

"mmmm..." i could only say.

"did you do this to your self when i wasent around?"i stood their frozen in silence.

He started to pumping me harder now that hed had succesfully made me stop struggling and ressisting,i could feel his wet tounge travel my neck.

"ack...you pervert..STOP IT!" i yelled as i came all over the floor.

His finally let go of me making me fall on top of his pile of papers _'i hate him so much, ill get him back no matter what'_ i told myself.

As i layed their trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"oy..i dont appreciate you laying all over my work, i spend all week working on that!" he said as he lit a cigarette.

I looked at this manuscrips when under me, i was about get up when i notice something on his papers that cought my eyes.

_"naruto" ..sasu whispered into his ear. "you like it when i touch you here..dont you?" he asked the young blond boy under him.  
"yes"the small boy said sounding despreate. " naruto you know if you ask me ill stop your suffering " he said with a smirk on his face.  
Naruto looked as if he was deciding what to do "sasu i want you inside me now !!"the young boy said sounding as if he was begging "ok"was all the darker male said. "ah..naruto you feel so good"the male said as he pushed his member all the way inside The younger boy under him biting his lower lip to try not to let out his screams and moans of pleasure and pain but his eyes could hide it, tears were falling one after another._

My eyes widen as I stared at the paragraph I just read.

"what is this filth? How can you write this?" I asked as I held a pilled of papers on my hand.

"its not my fault my hand just moves on its own, plus i made sure that i put on the book _'this work is fictional any similarity to any person, place or events its just coincidence"_ he said.

"arggggh... like that makes a diffrance" i said as i ripped all the papers in my hand.

"silly kid the real thing is in here" he said waving a flash drive in my face.

"I HAD IT !!" i yelled.

"why do you always do this to me?...you keep doing it even when i tell you to stop...dont you get it this is sexual harassment...ITS A CRIME" i said as i try to get my hands on the flash drive.

"why you ask?"he said with a tone that made me take a step back.

"what a stupid question "he continue.

"BECOUSE I WANT TO"

* * *

**short chapter sorry but next chapter will be up soon **


	7. just a substitute

**well here's another chapter brought to you by me hehehe **

**this chapter is dedicated to all my readers and my band who bitched almost all day to day for his chapter those guys are ahand full but here it is anyways now leave me alone i havent taken my nap for the day ...(yes im part cat and i must take random naps around the day **

**after this chapter some chapters maybe getting longer (all thanks to ashton-the drummer hes also a yaoi fan and hes straight )**

**well with out further ado here it is **

**enjoy **

**p.s i own nothing ,**

**bad grammar and spelling **

* * *

**chapter 7-just a substitute??**

what am i

I dont understand.

I hate this feeling inside

I dont know what you done to me

I dont know how to make it stop.

why would you do this to me?

For some reason I keep hoping

Im wrong that I am not what I think I am

to you.

But maybe i am really just a substitute for your

unrequired love.

**-0-0-0-**

I steped out of the car. The ride here was filled with silance since the discussion in the morning.

"call me when you come out,ill pick you up" he said to me.

"yeah.ok.whatever"i said as i try to end the conversation.

"naruto"he called out before I close the door of his car.

"have a nice day" he said with a smile in his face _'he has such a beautiful smile'_ i thought as i stared at him.

"..th...thanks"i said closing the door and walking toward my school gate.

'_great_' i thought to myself as i looked around the school everyone was starring at me. Since i started school everybody has kept their distance from me not that i blame them,at first i thought that it was becouse i had blond hair and blue eyes. It was rare to see some one like that especially if they were naturally blond, at my old school it was like that till they got over it in a couple of days. But these people havent got over it unless its something else.

I started to walk toward my class ignoring all the stares i got on the way._'i cant believe i been here for 2 weeks and made no friends'_ i thought.

That wasent like me, sure i was a little loud and obnoxiouse at times. But i always seem to make friends right away. I wonder what was diffrent this time.

I walked to my room still deep in thought.

Still wondering what have i done to scare everyone away from me.

Not paying attention to the stairs, i missed a step and ended up in my face.

' _my life cant get anymore crappier'_ i said as i layed their with out moving.

"you okay?" i heard a voice say.

I looked up to see who it was. It was a complete stranger, he had the lightest eyes almost clear he also had long brown hair tie up in a hair band. His skin was light but not as light as sasukes.

"y-yes,im okay just having a bad day" i said sounding a little embarrased.

"did you already take your seat?" he asked as i stood up from the ground.

"n-no not yet" i said.

"good then come sit with me" he said making it sound more like an order.

"okay" i said as i followed him to his seat.

I sat next to him a little nervouse it was the first time some one talked to me in this school, maybe we could be friends i thought.

"my names neji hyuuga by the way" he said interrupting my thoughts.

"oh..mines naruto uzumaki" i said cheerfully.

"huh...your not uchiha?" he said looking confused.

"w-what do you mean?"i asked more confuse than him probrably.

"well the guy that drives you here and picks you up is sasuke uchiha isnt it ?" he said looking at me curiously

"oh..yeah thats him"i said sounding a little annoyed.

"so your not related?"he said.

"no, were not" i said while i played with a pencil i had in my hand.

"good" he said in low voice, i stared at him as i wondered why he seem relief knowing i wasnt related to that asshole.

"so why is the famouse sasuke uchiha driving you around if i may ask? " he said looking at me and awaitting my answer.

"well some stuff happen and i am now living with him, hes also a close friend with my dad, and his place is really close to this school"i said.

"oh okay then" he said sounding satisfy with my answer.

"you are freshman right? what deparment are you in?" he asked changing the subject.

"econ" i responded.

" really, then that makes you my junior" he said with a smile.

"umm..sempai?" i said a little shy.

"just call me neji" he said.

"is it just me or is it everytime i come to school everyone always seem to avoid me?" i asked determined to figure this out.

"oh that dont worry about it, they were just really intimidated when thay saw you arrive in a very expensive foreing car with no other than sasuke uchiha"he said almot spitting out sasukes name as he said it.

_'so it was sasukes fault that asshole'_ i said to myself.

"but as i watched you, you seem like a normal down so i decided to talk to you and i guess i was right" he said smiling at me.

**-0-0-0-**

"anyways this neji guy is like totally awsome, he says he could tell i was an awsome guy by just looking at me, he is also in this hot springs research group...he says i should join so we can hang out more..."i said as i blab about my day to sasuke.

while he just puff out smoke out from his cigarette.He didnt even seem intrested on what i was saying he just kept driving and looking at the road.

"its better if you get a job"he finally said.

"yeah i know, neji said he'll introduce me to some good paying jobs, he says he knows some people, he asked if i didnt mind working as a bartender" i said as i looked out the window.

"no way!!"sasuke said in loud tone.

"why not ?"i said pouting.

"its better if you find some thing in the day time"

"oh yeah"i said realizing i needed the night off for studying and resting.

"and about your attitude, i dont think hanging around some stupid frat boy is such a good idea" he said sounding a little annoyed.

"whatever you havent even meet him, where do you get off calling hims names" i said defending my new friend.

which only made him angrier. He looked at me as if he wanted to say something but instead said nothing. He instead put out his cigarette and kept driving.I decided to just stop talking.

_**-0-0-0-**_

when we got home i ran to the kitchen it was already late and i need to make dinner. The phone was ringing and i answer it, it was my father.

Right before i could say anything other than _'im fine and eating well'_ the phone was snatched from me.

"oy minato how are you" sasuke said as he walked off with the phone to the living room.

"yes were getting along famousely...yeah..yeah dont wory about it" you could hear him say.

I stood their cutting vegtables _'stupid sasuke, pervert old man, and to think that he was in love with my father and then my father got married and he got stuck_ only with _his friendship'i_ thought to my self.

_sight_

I looked at him smiling and nodding on the phone hes an idiot I thought. _'He kept his love a secret and never had a chance with my father ...not that i wanted him with my dad or anything...but if he loved him so much why give up so fast and accept defeat...and why does he always keep touching me like that...am i like a substitute for my dad to him'_ as that thought went thru my head i could feel my self grow more depressed.

I looked at him as he talked on the phone with my dad he had a smile on his face, he only smiles like that to my father.

"a substitute thats all i am to him"i said quietly to myself as put the vegtables in the pan to fry.


	8. choose me

_**well heres chapter 8 and im sorry but chapters are now gonna take longer since skool is back in work is killing me and by boyfriends says i been avoiding him to much, well he dosent matter anyways, and my band needs to work on his new song so yeah.**_

**_so here chapter 8 kiddies _**

**_disclaimer: dont own anything _**

**_un beta'd _**

**_bad spelling and some bad grammar _**

**cookies and cream **

_**

* * *

**_

chapter 8- choose me

_**if your ever given the chance then choose me, its your only choice.  
-silver crow**_

**-0-0-0-**

"so sasuke usto go to school with your dad" neji said as we talked about no other than sasuke.

We were outside the science building talking while we waited for our next classes to start.

"i saw him on television the other day, he doesnt look like a people person, i'm actually suprise you two get along" he said.

"oh thats nothing compared to the look he gets when he wakes up, he's totally not a morning person its like the dawn of the dead coming to life right before my very own eyes" i said while waving my hands in the air.

He laught a little.

"anyways you say your dad and him were really close does he ever compare you to your dad?" he asked.

Their was that feeling again, it was the same feeling i got yesterday. My mood started to change and neji seem to be aware of it .

"oh im sorry i-" neji said trying to apologize.

"nah its cool my dad was a big shot, maybe he expects the same from me" i said lying.

"you know what naruto? you got a great way of looking at life thats why i like you" he said.

It took me a few seconds to register what he had said and i could already feel myself blush.

**-0-0-0-**

All my classes were done for the day, so me and neji were gonna go out and drink,his treat. We were exiting the school gate when a black sports car was parked outside with no other than sasuke uchiha.

"SASUKE!!" i yelled.

"GET THAT CAR OUT OF HERE ITS EMBARRASING" I said running towards him leaving neji behind.

"get in the car were going home" was all he said ignoring everything i had yelled.

"umm..sasuke ill be going home later ...neji is taking me out, his treat so you can go home now " i said trying to get sasuke out of their as soon as possible before more people saw him their.

"so your sasuke uchiha, the novelist nice to meet you" neji said as he joined the discussion me and sasuke were having, which made me realize i had forgotten he was with me.

"yeah hi" he said removing the cigarette from his mouth.

"yo naruto want to got to a club with us ?" a group of boys asked as they stood only few feet from me, sasuke and neji.

Neji looked at them then at me "tell them no thanks we have a date" he said as he then fixed his eyes back at sasuke who was now glaring at him as if he was gonna set him on fire if he waited just a bit longer.

As i try to tame my blushing, i went to turn down the group of guys that i have made friends with.

I came back a couple of seconds later after turning down the invite finding sasuke and neji in some sort of staring contest.

"um neji " i said.

"they said ok, but next time they wont take a no" i said not sure if he had heard me.

"Naruto! were going home" sasuke finally said breaking the silence and grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the car.

"ARE YOU DEFTH OR SOMETHING, DIDNT YOU HEAR IM GOING OUT WITH SEMPAI!!" i yelled as i try to loosen the grip he had on my wrist.

"DONT ARGUE WITH ME NARUTO, SHUT UP AND GET IN " he said in an angrier tone as he kept dragging me into his car.

"LEAVE ME ALONE I GOT MY OWN PLANS, IF YOUR LONELY CALL MY DAD WILL YOU" I yelled as i finaly got away from his grip.

"NARUTO, MINATO WOULDNT BE TO HAPPY WITH THIS" he said glaring at neji who seem to be enjoying the argument.

"FUCK SASUKE ...YOUR TO DAM CONTROLLING" I said without thinking .

"no ..wait ..i-dint mean.."and with out warning i was thrown into a car which just drove off.

**-0-0-0-**

As i open the unlock door to the aparment, i ran to the phone only thinking' i left senpai out thier with out an explanation'.

"what are you doing ?" sasuke said as he follwed me inside the house.

"i need to call neji and explain to-"an with out being able to finish the sentence the phone was taken from me and the wire ripped off the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!" i said walking towards the door.

"Were do you think your going??" he asked.

"im going to sleep over at neji's " i said as i reached for the doorknob, but before i could touch it, i was violently dragged toward the sofa.

"how dare you speak to me that way!" sasuke, said cupping my chin and pulling my face close to his.

His lips brushed against mines _'not this time '_ i thought as i try to find away to get him off me, before he starts molesting me again.

He started to put his hand under my shirt and touching my upper body. But as determine as i was, i kicked him hard enought to get him off me.

"STOP IT" I yelled unaware of the tears rolling out my eyes.

This seem to make him stop.He stood their watching me, he seem confused unaware of whats going on anymore. And without noticing,i found myself telling him what i despreatly wanted to tell him for awhile.

"I..Im tired of being a substitude for my father!!" i manage to say.

_' i dont want you to compare us'_

"substitude?" sasuke said a little confused.

_'even though you never look at the real me...'_

"yeah" i said as i try to keep myself from crying even more.

_'...you feel free to push me around and tell me what to do!'_

"you loved my father right? so you wouldn't give up on him that easily" i said not even looking at him anymore.

_'just stop it!'_

_'...I dont want some one like that to touch me'._

More tears started to form on my eyes, I looked away so he wouldnt see me cry. I didnt even feel him approach me, i only felt his hand on top of my head tenderly touching me.

"You cried for my broken heart" i heard him say.

"I was sure I was hiding my trembling...But you saw right through me. You cried like a baby infront of me even though you barely knew me...thats when i finally realize that YOU were the one"

I looked at him , his onyx eyes were filled with so many emotions, that were bottled up. I sat their confused, unsure if what i heard was right . I was about to say something but i heard him speak again.

"so when it comes to you, i cant keep my composure. I wont stand by and let anyone take away the one i love again". as he said this i suddenly realize something.

"wa..wait you mean you were jealous of neji" i said thinking over what had happen earlier.

"what if i am ?" he said sounding I little possessive.

I said nothing more instead I sat their try to get everything I just heard thru my head. I was so lost in my head I didnt even see sasuke kneel down so he could kiss me, untill his lips were already on mine.

His kisses were sensitve, diffrent from other times. He was being careful this time, he wasent even trying to force himself on me, instead he stop in between kisses to see if it was ok with me.

I suddenly felt his tongue enter my mouth, my mind left me then.

_'he taste like mint'_ i thought.

My mind was no longer their but some where else, and he seem to take advantage of that he quickly got rid of my cloths and then his. His kisses started trail down my flat stomach till his head was in between my legs. I could feel his hot breath hit my member and send goosebumps all over my body.

And with out a second of hesitation he swallow me hole. My voice was stuck in my throat all that escape me was small moans and shrieks that i could not hold back.

he raised his head to look at me, then continue deep throating my member,bathing my member in his saliva.

"sa...sasuke" i called. any moment know i could feel i was about to come.

"sasuke im going to come "i said as i came into his mouth, he looked at me and licked his finger while savoring the sticky subtances that was on his mouth and fingers.

I looked at him i didnt know what to think, my heart was going crazy, and i could feel my self be consume by this feeling i couldnt descrive.

"sasuke ...we should stop...i cant do this any longer" i said as i pushed him off me and try to get out of their. But a seconds later i was pushed back down under him. My right hand in his chest.I could feel his heart beat, it was the same as mines.He quickly then threw my legs over his shoulders, i could feel the tip of his member on my entrance and before i could protest he thrust him self inside me.

"...aaaahhhhhhhhhh"i screamed out as the pain hit my entired body.

" ...it hurts" i said as tears of pain escaped my eyes.

"naruto..relax" he said as he pulled him self out and reay himself to go back in.

"i...i cant "i said i couldnt take this pain it was my first time and i had this mix feelings of pleasure and pain.

"you'll be all right...just breath" he said once again before he entered me again.

"ahhh"

" slowly now " he said as he started to move,his movements slow at first but he started to pick up pace.

"aaahhhhhh"i screamed out as pain and pleasure hit me again and again.

"good boy..." he said as his thrust we now steady and followed a rhythim.

"Naruto!!"he finally scream as he came inside me. we both collapse in the couch as we both tried to catch our breath.

"naruto" he said as he was the first to speak.

"you should choose me" he said as his grip on me tighten.

"huh...what do you mean?" i asked confuse as in what he ment.

"i wont let any one else touch you" he said as he drifted off to sleep still holding me tight up to his chest.

_'that doesnt explain anything_ ' i said to myself before the sounding of both our hearts beats put me to sleep.


	9. I don't know do I ?

**well while i was sitting down eating a pieace of double chocolate cake with a cup of coffee and writting this the other day i notice how something was wrong , i didnt understand what could possibly be , so i ignore it. later i had found out i wrote the hole story in in the middle of my essay and send it to my teacher in an attach file ...0.o yes but nother less he said it was intreasting how my thesis on technology advance affect youth turns to some man romance . haha **

**well enough of me and here's chapter 10 **

**dont own naruto**

**un beta'd**

* * *

**chapter 9- I dont know ...do I?**

My eyes were burning holes in sasuke's new limited edition yaoi novel, in which him and I are in. I have bearly read a paragragh and I'm about to murder him. How dare he use my name like this, who does he think he is. I continue reading, even though I know that if i continue reading nothing good can come of that.

_" I want you ...to pummel me with your big strong cock, Sasuke-san"_

3

...

2

...

1

Alright that's it. And before I knew it, i was in sasuke's room screaming my lungs out at him.

" That's the last straw sasuke, I warned you about putting me in your stupid gay novels. Didn't you listen to me the first time, you probrably ignored me, I bet you werent even listening. I dont know what to do anymore so you'll listen to me, do I have to fucken sing it to you so you understand better, does any of this get thru your thick perverted skull !!"

I almost passed out from the lack of air entering my lungs. But that didnt seem to matter righ now. Right now what matter was making sasuke pay. First he uses me for his own pleasure and now he is using me for his stupid yaoi novels.  
How dare he.

I was glaring at sasuke who was suppost to be sleeping at the moment, and was now sitting up at the edge of his bed with the most horrifying face on him. My anger completely forgotten, I was now scared. Sasuke looked pissed and i was scared for my life. After all sasuke was not a morning person.

" Would you mind repeating all that to my face" he said in a dry voice.

yup he's pissed

" um... you know what forget all that i said, it was a joke ... you know hahaha. A thousand apologies for interupting your beauty sleep" and as soon as the last word left my mouth I took off for the door.

But no matter how fast I was, I didnt even get to reach the door handle, becouse I was dragged back to sasuke bed and was being pin down by sasuke.

"Sasuke I'm sorry, I learned my lesson. I'll never barge in your room again... now let me go " I pleaded.

But my words were ignored like always. Instead he was now occupy with marking every inch of my flat stomach.

" Why do you hate my writting so much ?" the question was asked so suddently I was caught off guard. He had stop what he was doing and was staring straight at me awaiting my answer.

" Are you seriouse ? isn't obviouse you put me in your stupid stories and make say and do weird things " I said finally after clearing my head from being caught off guard.

" None of that is my fault" he said then he went back to fondling me.

" LIAR" I protested

My words again were left ignore. Instead he was working his way up to my face, he almost had just given me a complete bath with his tongue. I could feel his hot breath in my neck, it send goosebumps all over my body.

His lips were above mines, I knew any moment now he would kiss me and I wasent to upset about the idea.

Are lips were about to meet when for the second time today, sasuke's door slam open revealing a third person in the room.

"Good morning everyone, it is I, Sakura from Marukawa publishers! Sasuke I believe you should already completed your latest manuscriped !!" the bubble gum hair woman said ignoring the scene in front of her.

**10 minutes of explaining the embarrasing scene was not what it looked like (even though it was).**

I was now making tea for our uninvired guest, who at the moment was nagging sasuke about his work while he was wondering the room looking for his unfinish manuscripes.

I looked over were sasuke and sakura were, they were now sat discussing issues on sasukes upcoming book. I couldnt help but notice sakura had the strong features that added to her beauty. She was a gorgiouse woman, the kind that any guy would fall head over heals for.

_'even ...maybe..sasuke'_ i thought.

I quickly dismiss the idea. And when back to what I was doing. I serve the tea in cups and place the tray in the table between them.

" Tea's serve, there some treats in the tray if you want any, if there is anything else you would like please help yourself " I kindly said to sakura , I turned towards sasuke to see if he needed anything else, before I left to school. He didnt say anything so I headed to the door step to put my shoes on.

while struggleling with my shoes sasuke walked over next to me and lean on the walk as he watch me fight with my shoes.

"what are we having today ?" he asked.

"what would you like" i said still messing with my shoes.

"shrimp chili" he reply

"alright, you got it" I stood up and was ready to leave when a warm hand was place on my head,even though it was only a simply touch, it made my heart beat twice as heart. I quickly took of running before he could say anything else. It had been akward between for me to be with him ever since the other night when ...we sleep togather.

**-0-0-0-  
**I was walking back from school thinking over what neji had said during lunch, his words some how made me upset.

**flashback**

"_so she come in and out when ever she pleases?" neji ask. Even though neji say's he doesnt like sasuke I wonder why he always seem intreasted in his life._

_"yeah, she has her own spare key" I said slurping down my ramen noodles._

_"is that normal?" he asked_

_"..." i didnt know what to say, it was normal right every editor has keys to the authors house and they always come in and out of their house like they own the place...right ?  
" what I'm saying is do other editors from other publishers have keys too?" he asked._

_"umm... no I guess" I said sounding unsure._

_"ahh I see" he said sounding as he had just had a revelation._

_"w..what ?" I asked._

_"they're going out " he said as he took a sip from his coffee._

_"no, their not" I said almost yelling it out._

_" going out, sleeping togather whatever but their something going on between them" he said taking another sip._

_"no, no way. Their's no possible way" I said waving my hands in front of him._

_" And why is that not possible?" he asked sounding a little too curiouse._

_" becouse..." I had nothing everything he had just said could be true. Sasuke was good looking, he's also a big hit with the ladies. And sakura and Sasuke seem pretty close. But if I remeber right sasuke said he love me and that he's gay, so their is no possible way that those two are togather ...right._

_Ding Dong_

_"alright lunch is over time to head to class" neji said rising up from his seat. I quickly finish my ramen and stod up as well._

_"But no matter..."he started to talk again._

_"but no matter how comfortable you are living togather, their is some thing he will keep from you...If you ever feel you're getting in his way you're welcome to come crash at my place...though i only have one futon that means we have to sleep togather" he said with a smile on his face. while on the other hand i was trying think over things in my head._

**END of flash back**

I had just reached sasuke's aparment building when I notice sakura exiting the building. Sakura turn slightly but enought to catch a glimpse of naruto.

" Naruto welcome back" she cheerfully welcome me.

"Did you only just now finish your meeting ?" I asked.

"yup, seem's that today their was alot of things to be discussed" she said.

"sorry I ended up staying late" she said apologizing.

"oh no problem" I said as I kindly smile at her.

"you seem to enjoy your job with sasuke, seem's like a lot of fun" I said.

"oh yeah of course, its a privilage working with some one as talented as sasuke ...but not only that " she giggle "but becouse I'm not only his editor but his number one fan". she admire sasuke more than I expected, when she talked about how great sasuke was you could see the little gleem in her eyes. I waved her off as she left and walked toward the aparment.

Their I found sasuke sarrounded with materials and resources for his next book.

"welcome back " I heard him say.

I didn't say anything in return.

I looked at sasuke who jesterd his hand and patted the empty space next to him. He wamted me to sit next to him. Like hell I would. Instead I sat two spaces from him. I picked up random book not knowing it was just another of his gay novels and pretended that I was reading it.

" Do you think sakura is pretty?" I decided to casually ask.

"I guess she isnt bad looking " he said as he flipped true some pages he had. Even though I though if I ask him how he feels about sakura it will put me at ease, I was wrong his answer will only put me more upset than I was to begin with. But part of me wanted to know.

"sasuke?"

"Hn"

"is it normal for an editor to have a house key?" I knew I couldnt ask him straight forward.

"No" he answer plain and simple.

"thats only with sakura" he shortly added.

For some reason it felt as if some one had my heart in their hand and they were tempting to crush my heart. And I could feel tears form in my eyes. I needed to get out of here. I didnt understand what I was feeling and I didnt like it.I also felt sasuke's eyes on me. I stood up and started to walk toward my room, when I was quickly pressed up against the wall and my heads pined up above me in someones stong large hands. The other arm was wrapped around my waist and the hand slipped inside my shirt.

"Sasuke...stop touching me ...please" I begged.

"...you been acting weird around me,since the other night. whats wrong ?" he asked, his hand still roaming under my shirt.

"W...what are you talking about, you're insane ...something wrong with our eyes ...go get them check ok...ok now let me go" I said trying make him lose his grip on me. But failed.

I suddenly felt a wet kiss in the back of my neck. Chill rose all over my body.

" Since things ended last night without me asking, I'll ask you now" he said I wasen't sure what the hell was going on, the only logic I could think of was he lost it.

"How do you feel about me ?" he asked. My strougleling stop. I was left dumbfounded. I was caught off guard and were did that come from?

The room was to silent i could feel his breathing hitting the back of my neck.I felt as if my heart was put in pause, I didn't even know if I was still breathing, if I was it felt like I wasent I was sure more than one organ in my body was about to explote. I could'nt define the reason why I was feeling this, maybe they were symptoms for a flue thats going around or something.

With out even noticing my lips began to move on their own.

"I...I dont know" i said quitely but was sure sasuke heard. It was the true, I didnt know what my feelings for sasuke were. But fore some reason I felt as if I had just lied. I felt the grip on me loosen and the hand under my shirt was gone, even though my back was to sasuke's I could see his broken face, and once again I felt my heart start to hurt.


	10. Times up

**well here's another chapter ...hmmm...I wonder does anyone ever read this anyways??eh? so I can be saying things like blah blah blah blah blah blah blah and nobody will care or even know that I wrote that ...hmmm intreasting . oh well I guess is like talking to a wall, not that I care I get along well with the walls, they listen and never talk back...well its not like they can ...what if they could but they didnt like to talk to me ..those bastards ...hahah that bananas well ignore everything above ... you didnt read anything (trys hypnotizing, throws smoke bomb and leave out the window).**

**disclaimer: don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

chapter 10- Times up

**If love was never ment to hurt, doctor's would'nt have handfull of patiens with heart problems.  
- silver crow**

**Love has a weird way of showing itself, either thru jelousy, sex or a simple touch.  
- silver crow**

I no longer know whats wrong with me. I seriousely don't. The other day sasuke asked me how I felt about him and I couldnt aswer him. I dont know why.First I'm upset about sakura and sasuke being to close. And now I am being overwhelm by confusion about what me and sasuke have. This is just like sasuke to screw with my head.

After going thru the events in my head a dozen times. I finally concluded that sasuke finally lost it and that I wasent that off from losing it too.

I walked back to the aparment, I've just finish all my classes for the day. I can finally go home and rest.

I open the door to the aparment, revealing sasuke standing their all dress up in one of his finest suits. Sakura next to him and dressed up aswell. Only one thought when thru my head as I observe the scene.

_'They look good togather'_

"Welcome home " sasuke said turning around to look at me, Ignoring sakura as she was putting finishing touches on him.

"yeah, you're going somewhere sasuke?" I asked as I put my book bag down and removed my shoes by the door.

" Work, I got a meeting with an important writter at the Sohma Hotel" sasuke said pulling on his tie. He seem a little irritated and displeased.

"Oh I expect they will be serving us dinner their, you dont mind eating alone do you?" he asked.

"...No,no don't worry about it I'm fine" I said. I looked sasuke over,' _he really did look nice_ ' I thought. Suddendly my thoughts were broken by sakura's high pitch voice.

" Dam sasuke, stop messing with your tie, look its all crocket ...let me fix it for you" her hands were now placed on his chest. She was touching him.

I could feel myself get irritated and I couldnt understand why.Why did it bother me so much that sakura looked good with sasuke, that she had her hands all over him.

_'Don't touch him'_ my mind screamed.

I kept looking at them, the sight almost made me cry.

' _why are you letting her touch you?"_ my mind asked.

' _The only one that get's to touch you, should be ...'_

"Naruto" I heard my name being called I quickly snapped out of it.

"Naruto are you okay?" sasuke asked.

**HONK HONK**

"Oh sasuke thats our cab let's go" she said heading towards the door.

He walked up to me. I knew he would want to try to kiss me or do something perverted before he leaves. So I stiffen and avoided his eyes. I waited to feel sasuke's touch, but it never came. Instead I heard a light sight escape his lips. I waited a little bit longer then I looked up to see sasuke exit the apartment.

I felt a hard wrenching pain in my heart. I could'nt explain what this feeling was. All that was going thru my head were images of sasuke and sakura. Why was this being so hard on me, why could'nt I get it thru my head that sasuke like sakura more than me.

I shook my head violently. I grabbed a six pack of beer in the fridge and headed towards the couch which I'll sat all alone and try to forget everything that happen today. From the coner of my eye I spotted one of sasuke's shirts, I picked it up and held it under my nose.

His scent was still strong in his shirt. I didn't feel my self clutching to his shirt as if it would be taken from me, but appearantly I was. I don't know how long I was sitting their with sasukes shirt in my hands, but It must of been awhile since I slowly unaware fell into a light sleep.

**MOMENTS-LATER**

I don't exactly recall when I fell asleep, or when sasuke had come home. All that I was aware of was that I was lying on the couch holding onto sasuke's shirt and he was just sitting their watching me with lustful eyes. I felt my whole face redden.

"oh...this..sasuke this isn't how it looks like...you see I was cleaning then I fell asleep and I needed something to keep me warm and this was the only thing lying around...so don't go on thinking th-" I was suddenly cut of by sasuke who picked me up and carried me off with out a word.

" SASUKE put me down dam it!!" I screamed as we entered his room.

" times up" sasuke said dropping me in his bed.

"huh" I was confused and I didn't know what he ment.

"I thought I could wait a little longer but I'm at my limit" he said loosening his tie.

"watching you sleep holding onto my shirt like that, I cant help it but see that as an invatation" he continue.

" NO THATS NOT IT, YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG, I TOLD YOU IT WAS BECOUSE- STOP TOUCHING ME, IF YOUR NEEDY WHY DONT YOU JUST GO TO SAKURA FOR THAT" I finally yelled out, his hands stopped on their track and his eyes were fixed on me now.

"huh" now it was his turn to be confuse. For some reason this anger me, I know he knows what I'm talking about so why is it that he's acting like he has no clue.

"Stop playing games with me sasuke!! I dont know whats what anymore!! I know sakura is a nice person an all but every time I see her with you I get all upset and iritated..just look at what I become ..this..this horrible freak"I scream and hid my face on a pillow next to me.

sight, I heard him sight, It didnt sound angry or upset. And with a calm and soothing voice he started to speack.

"Thats becouse your in love with me" he said as he tryied to get my embarrassed hiding face away from a pillow. His eyes were looking at me, his expressionless face he usually carry was not their, instead a tender look was on his face.

"...what?" I said still holding tight to the pillow that covered my face.

"why do you always jump to conclusion ? what makes you think there is something going on with me and sakura? " he aske finally succeeding in removing the pillow from my face.

I looked at him I was red with emberassment, I knew I should'nt have said anything, but my lips had mind of their own. Sasuke gave me a small smile, then he started to talk again.

" When ever I'm around you I get agitated, I can't control myself and before I knew it I was thinking of you every waking moment of my life."

_'he feels the same as me'_ I thought as his word when thru my head.

He then cuped my chin and pulled me in for a kiss." That's becouse I love you, and you only" he said with a smirk on his face.

" Times up "he said as he started to lose his clothing. His hands were all over me, they were so large that they could touch all my body in a matter of seconds. I felt his hand now removing my clothing.He then started to kiss my bare stomach, his trail of kisses lead up to my neck and I soon realize that he was going to kiss me again. My heart was going crazy just by his touches. He lower his head as he was about to kiss me.

"sa..sasuke?" I said making him stop before our lips met.

" yes"he said his breath hitting my lips. If my face could get any redder I think I might off ended up in the hospital from lack of blood circulation.

"I ... think that ...I might...Love you" the last part was almost whispered out I wasent sure he heard me.

His lips met mine, And I could feel my self falling into an emotion that I could no longer discrive. I could'nt even tell between what hurted or what felt so good.

All that matter at the moment was his touch and his voice that kepted assuring me that I was his and only his.


	11. what are we ?

**well, well, guess whos still alive yes me!! hahah sorry been out and kinda got a little lazy as you will see this chapter short but ill make it up to all yall my readers in my next chapter alrighties**

* * *

chapter 11- what are we ??

"A couple of idiots thats what we are since we both cant tell how madly in love we are"  
-D.E.P

_sight_

Simply just another day with **HIM.** It's not like I don't like being around him, it's just...well complicated. First he was madly in love with my father who now is happily in love with his wife (my new mother).Then out of the blue he falls in love with me and well I guess I have some sort of feelings for him too. I guess that would make us a couple? ...that kinda sounds off. If couple isn't right word then what is ...lover? acquaintances? Partner? soulmate?? Master?? ok what the hell!! I guess from all those words, couple is the best. Come on we do all the things that require us to be a couple. We live togather, eat togather, we talk about our problems, we kiss, sleep and even sleep togather (he forces me). So why is it calling us a couple sounds so wrong.

_sight_

I guess this just another speed bump in my love life. Just when I thought it was gonna go all smooth from now on after clearing _'the sakura issue'_, but I guess not. Man why are gay relationships so complicated?

_sight_

"oi dobe ...are you just gonna stand their sighting or are you gonna come inside" I quickly was brought back from my thought to notice I was outside facing the open door to the apartment and sasuke leaning on the door frame.

"hahaha umm ...yeah" I said as pushed him aside to get in. I quickly removed my shoes and was about to remove walk toward the kitchen when an arm snaked around my waist.

" ...so were you thinking about me back their ?" he whispered in my ear as he pulled me close to his chest.I felt the redness spread across my face in record time.

"pfft... as if ..I was thinking of something very important"I said as i was struggleling with his arm, and his mouth who at the moment was nibbleling my earlobe.

"oh is that so ...and what would that be ?" he asked as his right hand slipped inside my pants.

"well you see...I was...aarghhhh WHY THE HELL DO I NEED TO EXPLAIN THIS TO YOU!!" I yelled catching him off guard and escaping his grasp.

"Hn" he said as he picked up a book and headed toward the couch, great hes back to his cold self.

"umm...sasuke I'm gonna get started on dinner " I said as I walked towards him, _'hope hes not mad, he looks pissed'_ I thought. He didn't respond to what I said, I walked closer to him 'maybe he didnt hear. I was infront of him, his face hidden behind a book '_ sometimes he can be such a little kid_ ' I laught to my self.

" Sas-" i was only able to say as I was tackle down by sasuke and pulled into a kiss.

"ugh, Sasuke you taste like cigarettes, you should quit " I said as I pushed him off.

" I'll quit when I'm dead" he said.

"What after all I've-"

" are you worried about me?" he interrupted me.

"hahahaha I better get started on dinner I'm already late" I quickly dashed to the kitchen as I started on dinner. While sasuke was laying on the sofa in deep thought.

_'what are we_?' I asked my self as I cut some vegtables.

"ummm sasuke?"I called out

"hn" was his answer.

" what does being a couple mean?" I said and quickly looking at he coner of the stove finding it really fascinating.

" what?"he asked confused.

"well I got a friend his name ...well it does'nt matter, and he has a boy...girlfriend and he and she do all the things a couple does but I ... I mean he feels that their still something missing from their relationship and he is unsure if their a couple..yeah" I said still being fascinated with the coner of the stove like it was the coolest thing in the world.

"well were a couple -"

"WE ARE??" I asked confused.

"yes, why does it sound like a suprise to you after all the things I do to you to make you moan my name and the -"

"alright, alright I get it, Its just feels like something missing" i said trying not remember what _'those things'_ are.

"oh I get it " he said.

"huh?" i asked confused.

"let's go on a date, tomorrow" he said like it was a normal thing.

"what no, no thats not what-" i was caught off by a pair of lips on mine I stood quite and lost in thought I didnt realize he had already left to his room.I snap out of my daze and headed toward his door.

"DAM SASUKE GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE IM NOT DONE WITH YOU" I yelled as I banged on the door.

"sorry busy with work" I heard him say from the inside.I stoped banging on the door and threw myself at the couch. I could'nt stop thinking off what sasuke plan for tomorrows date and what am I suppost to wear? where are we going?

_sight_

This of course is gonna be my first date .


	12. First date

**well here's # 12 woot woot. First dates huh... man i still get chill from mine... I bearly got rid of the nightmares. hahaha yes my first date was a disaster thanks to a sstalker of a guy who followed us and got us kicked out of 3 resturants in one night ass... yup but oh well it done and delt no go on get out of here. ^^**

**disclaimer: dont own anything **

**P.S forgive my bad spelling and grammar was in a hurry deal with it ^^**

* * *

chapter 12 - first date

**I rember my first date, it was a disaster.  
-D.E.P**

Stupid clock, stupid sasuke, stupid love ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!. Why me ? why me ? And it's all thanks to me and my stupid mouth. Now I'm sitting at my desk in my last class watching the time why does the time go faster when I don't want it to.

_sight._

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Oh well here I go in to my doom. I wonder were is he taking me for our _'date'._I slow my pace down as I headed toward the gate, I bet hes already here. I looked out were cars were parked in the sidewalk and just like I thought he was their.

Right infront of me stood a 5'8 sasuke dressed up in Dior's latest suit, in wich he had his silk shirt half open revealing his creamy white looked oh so, so, so, .....HOT. His long arms that could wrap so easily around my waist and those long legs that were connected with his oh so exotic waist-.

"you're drooling dobe" he said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"umm ....let's go you're making a scene here" I said as I quickly took the passanger seat,hoping not many people saw sasuke. For some reason I wasn't to happy on having all eyes on my sas-uke...wait My sasuke, ok maybe their is something wrong with me.

The car started move and silance took over.

"so...sasuke....were are wse going?" I asked trying to end the suicidal silance.A small smile appeared on his face.

"I got us tickets to the show you been saving to go to, It starts at 5 so we'll go get something to eat first". he said making a right turn. I looked at him with a blank expression yet unsure if I should be happy or suspiciouse.I could'nt be possible excited about this date could I ?

**TIME SKIP**

My eyes were wondering around the resturant and occasionally would fall once in a while on sasuke, who at the moment found it as his hobby to look at me with those black eyes that could hypnotize about food finally arrived and I quickly started to eat, my eyes focuse on the plate of food. After my sixth plate I looked up to be greated with black eyes again. Still starring at me as they were before. I looked at his plate, everything was still their ..untouched.

"sasuke you should eat your food is getting cold ...and stop starring at me it's creepy" I said as my eyes wondered back to my empty plate of food.

"Your still a child" he said as he chuckled.

"NO IM NOT" I scream ignoring all the stares we got.

"yes, you are.." he lean closer to my face. "just look you got food all over your face" I close my eyes half expecting a kiss. But instead something wet and slippery was felt on my face I open my eyes to find sasuke liking me, his mouth traveling the side of my cheek. I quickly pulled away from him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU A DOG " I scream.

" well you look so deliciouse, I just had to get a taste. Anyways you dont have food on you anymore" a blush was slap across my face.

"Naru you really are too cute for your own good" he said pulling me closer, this time for a kiss.

"My, My I thought that was you" a third voice interrupted.

Both of us looked at the man who the voice belong to, he looked young about sasuke's age but the grey hair could mean he was older. He was wearing a face mask that cover most of his had a cheerful voice but was a little off so it only ment he was drunk.

"kakashi...what are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed.

"aww sasuke-chan why are you mad? I only -_hiccup-_ came here to say hello to you and your little friend" he said as he pulled a chair next to me and sat down.

"aww come on sasuke I wanted to meet naruto, sakura talks non-stop about how cute he is" he said then turning to looking at me now.

"kakashi hatake" he said handing me a buisness card.

I took the card with a bit curiosity of what possible job could this drunk man possibly have.

Kakashi Hatake  
Company Director  
Konoha publishers

".........."

"My Sasuke, Sakura was right he is cute ...kinda reminds me of you when you were little ...ha, you were so cute and how you usto always fallow Itachi around and look up to him hahaha" he said as he took another drink from his bottle.

"you have a brother sasuke ? " I asked feeling like I was being left out from a big part of Sasukes life.

"......yes" he said as he looked away from me the first time tonight.

"oh yes, and hes tall and very hansome and a big shot at Uchiha company "Kakashi said.

" _Kakashi you better shut it if you know whats best for you_" sasuke said with venom in every word.

" Huh, dont tell me he doesnt now what happ-" kakashi never got to finish the sentence since he was brutally pushed toward the wall with sasuke's hand around his neck chocking him.

" ow, Sasuke let go I can't breath" kakashi said as the grip in his throat was about to scream at sasuke when another man appeared.

" Sasuke I'm sorry if he cause you trouble he drank to much today and while I was paying the bill he snuck away...." The other darker male with a scar across his face said as he started to apologiez over and over.

"Whatever just get rid of him before I do" sasuke said.

The darker male grab the collar of the white hair man and started to drag him out.

" ahhh Iruka-chan your back is it time for sex already" kakashi said.

"were going home and your sleeping on the couch the whole week" the darker male said.

" what nooooo why? !! your a lousy lover and a secratary" kakashi whinned as he was being draged out the resturant. After they left the room fell into an ackward silance.

"your dessert's" the weitress said as she put my chocolat mousse cake infront of me. Sasuke no longer had his eyes on me but in stead on his wine glass as if he stared hard enough it would explote. I eat my dessert in silance not expecting anything to come out of Sasuke.

" Ignore everything he said" he said still looking at the glass.I looked at sasuke he looked a little trouble.

" Why??? why didn't you tell me you had a brother ? why didn't you let him tell me what when on between you and your brother? " I asked a little agitated.

"doesn't matter, It doesn't concern you" he said.

" DOESN'T CONCERN ME, IF IM GONNA BE YOUR LOVER ATLEAST I SHOULD-" I suddenly recalled what had just left my mouth, my face turn bright finally looked at me with a suprise expresion but quickly changes into a tender one.

"say that again?" he asked.

"say what?" I asked trying to get out from repeating what I just said.

" It's no fair" i say looking at my half eaten cake.

" what's not fair?" he asked

" that kakashi seems to know more about you than me ......but's it's not like it matters your life probralby boring anyway...you know what I don't even care" I start blabling on forgetting what I wanted him to tell me.

" Naru you really are cute ...especially when your jealous" he said with a tint of humor.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!!!" I yelled.

" he he he I love you Naruto" he said, my face suddenly when thru every possible shade of red.

" don't say that here were in public" I said in a quiet stared at me for a moment as if trying to figure out what exactly was gonna be his next move.

"I want you " he said in a low tone voice wich forces a chill down my spine.

" AAAAAAHHHH you big pervert don't say that in a place like this " I say as I look around to see if anybody might of heard that. A chuckled was heard from him as he found this pretty amusing.

" Their's no escape for you naruto you are already to deep in this " he said " becouse your already Mine". Althought I wanted to shout to him that I was nobodies property I didn't, deep down I knew that It was I tried to mentally prepare my self for tonight for I had a hinch that I would'nt get much sleep tonight.


	13. your touch means nothing

Hello long time no see, I know , I know but I'm still alive so that means more updates Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ^^But since it's my birthday today I decided instead of me receiving I will be the one to give so for my birthday present here's chapter 13. This chapter is mostly of Neji and Naru, is short but hope you like it hahaha ^^now before i go and celebrate my birthday....

Disclaimer: don't own naruto

Warning: yaoi, boyXboy, un' betad , don't like don't read (their plain and simple ) ^^

NOW GO ON AND READ, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 13-your touch doesn't mean anything**

**_Every time we touch I forget to breath in, a single touch I know what your thinking.  
-D.E.P_**

" Naruto"

_Zzzzz_

"Naruto?

_Zzzzz_

" Naruto?!"

" wha-, who's caling my name?" I look up to me clear eyes looking down on me.

"oh...hi Neji what's up ?" I said shaking the sleep out of me, I then looking around and notice me and him were the only ones in the room.

" Class is over Naruto... Is something wrong ? you been falling asleep in class all week, thats not like you." he said sounding a little concern.

"No..no I'm fine Neji just haven't had enough sleep this whole week. " I said while gathering my things.

"Oh something keeping you up ?" he asked while we both headed toward the cafeteria.

" No..more like someone" I mumble.

"oh is Uchiha keeping you up ?" he asked and I froze as vivid images went thru my mind causing me to turn unspeackable shades of red, I quickly fought the blush turning my skin back to its natural tan color. But it was hard to keep since the images were clear as glass.

**FLASHBACK**

_" Sa...Sasuke!" I manage to get out, but it came out sounding like a moan instead of harsh and angry like i was aiming for._

_" What ?" he asked as he licked the cum off his long slender fingers who at the moment were coverd in sticky substance from the fun activitys that sasuke enjoy doing to me._

_" I got...school tomorrow" I said fighting another moan._

_" So!" was his reply._

_" I need my rest...I wont be able to concentrate as well...and I work so hard just to get into school if I fail and don't get a decent job and become a bum it will be all your fault " I yelled as I ignore the kisses that were being place on my chest._

_" Don't worry if that happens I'll take care of you, that way you'll stay by my side forever" he said with a breath taking smirk._

_" please sasuke ...not tonight" I begged as he threw my legs over his shoulder._

_Ignoring my pleads he position him self. He then brought his lips next to my ear and in a husky voice he said " begging only makes me want to do it more " and before he could say anything else he thrust into me._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

" something wrong ?" Neji asked with a small smirk that disappeared quickly.

" No..no I'm just hungry, let's go eat" I said changing the subject.

" alright let's go, we already wasted 10 minutes of lunch, let's hurry" he said grabbing hold of my hand and pulling me thru the cafeteria's door. My eyes focus was on neji's hand on mine.'_ I don't feel anything_ ' I said to myself as I let myself be drag by him. '_ It's diffrent_ ' I thought. _'Neji's touch is not like sasuke's... I don't feel anything with neji...does that mean I'm not gay...but sasuke's a guy so this means ...**I'M ONLY GAY FOR SASUKE!!!!!'**_

My eyes grew twice as big. I was still digesting my new found information that I didn't notice Neji had stop walking. So I ended up colliding with him, both of us losing our balance and falling to the floor with a loud 'thud'.

And for the second time today a blush was spread over my face as I notice my and neji's position. He was laying on the floor with me straddleling him by the waist, while his hand were securely placed on my waist keeping me intact with him.I shook of the embarrasment and stood up quickly.

"Are you okay? " he asked as he rises from the floor.I simply nod and avoid eye contact.

We quickly picked an empty table in the cafeteria ignoring all of the stares that were sent our way. We eat our lunch in complete silance, It was so quite I thought I had lost my hearing but that myth was proven wrong when he finally spoke.

"we should get to class" he said gathering both our trays and taking them towards the thrash. We both walked toward our next class which was diffrent for both of us. We were about to split he started to speck again.

"If you ever get tired of living with Uchiha or you just want a peaceful night sleep your always welcome at my house" he said with a smile that showed sincer and sinester meaning.

" But I only have one futon which means were gonna have to sleep togather." he said and with that he headed towards his class leaving me in my own thoughts.

After a minute of going over his word I shouted " NEJI-SEMPAI YOU PERV" with that I left toward my class avoiding the looks I was getting from the whole student body.


	14. reunite the family

**AAAAWWWWWWWWW man it's been like forever huh. well anyways here's another chapter for you lovey people.I am also working on another story STRANGERS check it out if you like. and yeah ...............................just filling up space ...so ..yeah ....DAM IT JUST READ THE DAM STORY ALREADY.**

**DISCLAIMER:DONT OWN ANY OF THIS.**

**un beta'd and may have some bad gramar**.

* * *

_Nothings more important than family, but then again it depends who you consider family._

**CHAPTER 14- reunite the family**

"I'm hoooome " I screamed as I entered the house, I stood their for a minute half expecting a reply but heard none. I walked deeper into the living room and found the reason of my simple life turn upside down in a sofa sleeping. Cigarette still in between his lips, his paper work was scattered on the coffee table. Seeing him like this makes me want to scold him and force him not to work to hard or at least not to death. I quickly go to the bedroom and I bring back a blanket I walk towards him and cover him, I would'nt want him to catch a cold he would be more of a pain if he did. I look at him to make sure he's well covered and notice his cigarette still on his lips, I look at the thing as if were some germ infested object. As I reached for the cigarette a strong hand grab my wrist and pulled me toward a firm chest.

" welcome home" he said before he kissed me. I was caught off guard and he took advantage of this and slipped in his tongue. I quickly shook off my suprise and pushed him off me.

" augh...sasuke don't kiss me after you smoke...I hate the taste " I said wiping my mouth. I look at him and see him give me a smug smile while he lights up another cigarette.

" Basterd, how long were you awake?" I ask.

"since you open the door and annouce you were home, it pretty hard to sleep thru that..I think you left me deft" he said as he tried to kiss me again.

" augh...did'nt you hear I said don't kiss me when you smoke I hate the taste" I said trying to get out of his grip.

" sorry..what was that ...I think I'm deft" he said ignoring my distaste off cigarettes.

" Sasuke get off...I don't want to ...I'm tired ....come on not in the living room, I don't want to end up cleaning it up " all my efforts seem futile as he started to undress me.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

" Sa..sasuke some one's at the door" I said in between pants.

"ignore it" he said while continuing with his activities.

" Damit !! Sasuke" I screamed as I shoved him off me and ran towards the door. Ignoring his grunts and mumbles I open my door to reveal my over joy father.

"Naru-chan, my boy how are you?" he said as he trapped me in one of his bone crushing hugs.

"Good to see you dad, what ...why are you here?" I asked as I escaped his embrace.

"well I come with good news and I missed you naru-chan"he said as he entered the apartment and made him self at home. Sasuke appeared out off the conner and was suprised to see naruto's father but quickly snap out of his suprise and welcomed him. All three of us quickly headed toward the living room to get more adjusted.

" So... Minato what brings you back here?" sasuke asked as he pulled out a cigarette out of his pack from his shirt pocket.

" Oh me and aikawa were thinking of moving back here" he said with a big smile on his face. As soon as I heard those words come out of my fathers mouth It seemed I stopped breathing, I also could feel sasuke stiffen a bit after hearing this.

" what ??" I said as my eyes remain silent.

"yeah I'm moving back here and I came to tell you naruto that me and aikawa want you to move back with us" he said facing me.

"What!! why??...dad I'm fine here It's close to school and sasuke helps me with things I don't get" I said as I stared at my dad.

" Naruto don't be rude...I just don't wan't you to give sasuke trouble" he said. A rollercoaster of emotons went thru me as the thought of causing sasuke trouble.

"He isnt any trouble" sasuke finally spoke. My father looked at sasuke then at me with amused looks.

"Naruto can you leave me and sasuke alone for a minute we need things to talk about in private" he asked. I was about to protest but was shut up by my father's stare which I learned to never go against. So instead I stood up and walked away.

**30 minutes later**

After biding goodbyes to my father and sending my regards to my new step-mother, I now was having staring contenst with sasuke and was losing badly.

"I'm not going " I said, a little louder than I intended to.

"Naruto-"

"I don't care, my father Is just overprotective and wants to baby me forever " I said interrupting him.

" He has a point naruto, its best if you go live with you're new family. You lost your mother when she was giving birth to you, your father had to work most of the time. You never grew up with a loving family...and I can't take this chance for you to experience this, away from you" he said finishing his fourth cigarette today.

"also your father said your new mom has a brother a year older than you and he's currently living with them. He feels it will be nice if you and him got along." I stood their looking at him no words came out of my mouth, Instead I turned around an ran into my room which I remained the whole day in.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"I guess I'll leave now ....sasuke " I said as I headed toward the door. I was about to open the door when a hand stop me. I turn around to see sasuke's hand holding mine. He didn't say anything, he only looked at me with sadding look. His grip on me loosen and finally he let go.

"sorry...go. Your mother's brother is waiting for you downstairs" he said as he pushed me out the apartment and closed the door. I took the elevator down, my mind was doing cartwheels on yesterdays and todays events. I walked out of the elevator still daze on the events I didn't notice the young man infront of me, which I ended up bumping into.

"sorry I wasen't looking " I said as I faced the long red hair, red eyes guy.

"It's okay you were just spacing off were'nt you, naruto" the red head said. I stood their shock on who was this stranger and how he knew my name, but when I was about to ask him he spoke instead.

"My sister is married to your father, I'm Kyuubi"

* * *

**dun dun dun.............................. sorry to leave it of hear but yeah anyways next chapter will be out soon, poor sasuke his naru-chan is bein taken away..boohoooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Let me have you

**_Soooooooo sorrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy to all my readers if I still have any. Nooooooooooooo come back to me (begs on knees). To make it up to yall I put two chapters up this time hope you guys enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Plot Based of Junjo Romantica. And Lyrics belong to Simple plan._**

**_Warnings: YAOI duh. Some spelling errors get over it I'll fix them some day. Un'Beta. SASUNARU._**

**_Flames will be laught at and be sent back 10 x so ha!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER -Let me have you**

**-" Let me have you!"  
-" have what ?.... you already have my mind, body-"  
-" I want your heart"  
-" you had that at he very beggining"**

"My sister is married to your father, I'm Kyuubi". I stood their in shock and unable to shake it of. Words wanting to pour out but were not able to, so I stood their like a gaping fish as I kept trying to say something but failed miserably.

" uh...um..yeah" was all that finally left my mouth.

" Yeah I know I don't look anything like her ...I'm better looking " he said giving out a small chuckle, which turn out to be a similar to sasuke's. A small smile that I had quickly disappeared .

" I guess we should be going now naru-chan! your dad and mom are probrably worried, they probrably think I ran off with you or something" he said as he lead me towards his car.

I nodded till a realazation hit me. "...naru-chan!...NARU-CHAN! " I shouted out as the annoying nickname rang a bell.

" hahaha I'm sorry, I'm sorry naruto your dad said to call you that. He said you give out the cutest reactions especially when you mad or flustered" he said as he clutch his stomach as he laugh.

" Stupid old man " I cursed underneath my breath as I lead my self towards the car, kyuubi right behind me with a big smile on his face.

...

The drive towards my dad's place was quite till we got stuck on traffic and kyuubi decided to speack.

" so naruto ...how do you like your new mom?" he asked.

" She's really nice, dad really like's her...I don't know her that well...but as long as dad is happy I'm happy " I said thinking back to when father introduce her as his girlfriend, to when he annouced they were getting merried. And the day sasuke lost any chance with my father, the day he made me question my aching heart as I held on to him that cold night. All those thoughts were quickly forgotten as kyuubi started to speack again.

" Then I guess it's good you're moving in with us, you'll get to know her better "he said.

" yeah, I guess" I said trying to ignore painful memories that try to resurface.

Kyuubi seem to notice something was wrong with me, since he kept throwing worry glances at me. I ignoring them as I stare dead on into the slow moving traffic, which was not helping only building up the tension.

I was staring at the silver sports car infront of us when hot air hit my bear neck, driving goosebumps all over my body. I turn and I was face to face with kyuubi, my whole body was tense. His hand cupped my chin. I wanted to pull away, but I did'nt. He pulled me closer and I knew what was comming.

_**Breakdown!  
I can't take this I need somewhere to go I need you I'm so reckless I don't know what to do**_

I quickly pulled away from him and took out my cellphone.

_**We've had our rough times Fighting all night And now you're just slipping away**_

_**Give me this chance To make the wrongs right, to say:  
Don't walk away**_

I looked at the caller I.D and I frooze.

_**I promise I won't let you down If you take my hand tonight I promise We'll be just fine this time If you take my hand tonight**_

_**Without you I go through the emotions Without you It's just not quite the same Without you I don't want to go out I just want to say**_

_**That I'm sick of these fights I'll let you be right**_

I took a deep breath my fingers shook, _'why had I choosen this as his ringtones'_ I thought.

**_If it stops you from running away_**

And I answered.

"Hello! Sasuke!" I said with a tint of excitement.  
"Blow my ear drum thru the phone, dobe"  
"Shut up teme!!"  
"Hn"  
"so...did you miss me already that your calling" I said, a small hope hanged to those words "say anything you want to make you feel speacial naru" "Whatever teme! what the hell do you want anyways ' I said my anger slowly rising "Have you arrive yet?" he asked "No , were stuck in traffic"  
"Hn"  
"is that all you can say"  
"...Hn"  
"fine whatever is that all you call for"

There was a brief silance and my anger was building up. A soft sight left his mouth,throught the phone you could feel his hesitation. A puff of smoke was blown at the phone, and I swear I could smelled it . The silance was depressing and sad. I knew sasuke was having a hard time figuring what to say.

" Sasu -" the line went dead. He had hung up with out waiting for me to finish. I look down at my cellphone, tears were staring to form. But I quickly shook them off as I found a pair of eyes staring at me.

"I'm gonna guess that was the famouse Uchiha, Sasuke" He said as he slowly drove forward but keeping an eye on me. His stare drove chills down my spine, I felt as I was being seize up or measured up.

"yeah it was" I said trying to avoid any eye contact with him.

" Funny... I would thought you would choose someone diffrent" he said, I quickly turn to him unable to ask what he ment but very well knew what he was saying.

" I...I ..we ..are just-" I said trying to explain but was cut off by him.

"It's okay I wont say anything to your dad, that's for you to do. But I still think you could do better" he said. I did'nt say anything more, neither did he. The rest of the drive remain in silance,but once in a while he'll turn to look at me expecting me to look back, but did'nt.

**_1 WEEK LATER_**

" Naru-honey, me and your father are just worried. We care about you, it's not healthy being home all the time and sulking. If their is something bohering you let us know" my new mother said as she gave me one of her worn out upset looks.

" I'm fine .._mother_" I said streatching the word '_mother_'.

" No you're are not and don't use that tone with your mother" my father spoke this time. I was getting pretty annoyed at their sudden interest in my life so when I saw my father was going to speack again I interrupted him.

" I said I'm Fine !!!" I yelled and ran off before any of the two could stop me. I got to my room and lock the door.

"you really arn't ok" a voice behind me said. I quickly turn arround and was faced with kyuubi.

"Fuck kyuubi you scared the ramen out of me" I said as I walked past him toward my bed.

" What are you doing in my room kyuubi?" I asked as I reached my bed.

" You know their are just worried" he said ignoring my question.

"That doesnt explain my question" I said as I lay myself in bed.

"you miss him don't you ? " he asked as he sat next to me in bed.

" Kyuu I'm not gonna ask again" I said trying to move away but was stop by kyuubi's hand.

" Naru?" I heard him call. I knew he knew what was going thru my mind, it made me mad how transparent I was being.

"he hasen't called me, sent a message ..nothing. If he does'nt care, why should I?...Miss him , miss him is it some kind of a joke" I said trying to convince my self more than anything. I could feel tears start to fall, but I ignore them as if they were not their.

" Maybe he doesn't love you anymore" a short pain was felt in my chest as he said those words. As those words traveled thru my mind I didn't pay attention to the nearing red head till his lips were on me, I layedtheir with my mouth half open so his tongue quickly enter my mouth and when I relaized it I quickly panic pushing him off me and screamed.

" Nooo....Noo..No!!" I repeated as I form a protective ball in my bed. Kyuubi started to worry as minutes past and I kept repeating over and over the same word. Sasukes face flash thru my mind and with out knowing I said "your not Sasuke". When I realize what I said I quickly ran out,not looking back unsure where I was going but my feet already knew their destination and their were not stoping.

**_A COUPLE OF MILES LATER_**

I stood infront of a well known apartment door. To scare open it. My short breath pants were decreasing, while my last of my sweat drops were drying and finally like a slap to my face, my sore and tire body gave out and I hit the floor.

..........

I took a long breath and I turn my body in a more comfortable position, but was caught tangle in what seem silk sheets. I quickly stood up in the strange bed who I quickly recognize as sasuke's bed.

" Your snoring is very disturbing" a deep silk voice said next to me. I sat their facing the front to scared to turn and see him, even thought it was the reason I came running back was to see him.

"sooo it didnt seem to bother you before " I said while my hands fisted in his silk sheets wrinkleling them.

" It must of been all that yelling left me deft" He said.I could see a clear smirk in his face, even with my face looking the other way. My hand made it's way to my chest and grip it. It hurted, my heart hurted.

" This....this is a mistake, I'm stupid " I said as I got off the bed and headed towards the door. My hand almost reached the door knob when a cold hand held my wrist.

" What are you doing here? " he said not even trying to mask his emotions anymore.

" Fuck Sasuke, let me go!!" I said as try to pry myself off him.

" What are you doing here? " he reapeted himself. I turn to look at him straight in the eyes to glare at him but my eyes widen. His eyes were blood red from crying, dry tears were still visible in his cheeks.

" Sa....Sasuke " I said as I tryed to reach forward and touch his pale cheeks covered in salty dry tears. My hand was a centimeter away from touching but in a flash I was thrown in his bed and him stradling me.

" SASUKE .....FUCK GET OFF!!!!!" I said as I tried pushing him off.

" Not till you tell me " He said and I stopped trying to push him off. He slowly let his guard down and my fist connected with his cheek. Successfully knocking him off me. I then got on top of him stradling him.

" why didn't you call ?" I said as I threw another punch.

" why didn't you come and got me? why did ...you let me ....go ? Don't you...lov...why? why? why? " my fist hit his perfect smooth face again, again and again but with each punch the force was less. I was about to throw another punch when a hand caught me and pulled me in.

"I'm sorry " he whispered.

"I'm sorry " he repeated as he started to trail kisses on my neck. I soon started to feel his wet tongue travel my neck, his hands traveling as well into well known places he only knew.

" Sa....ke" I moaned trying to stop him before it went to far.

" Shhhhhh later, well talk later........I have'nt had you for a week and I don't think I can hold it any longer" and without another word I let him have me as many times as he wanted, without a fight. Becouse I think I wanted him as much as he did. Or maybe more.

* * *

OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH k so what you think hope you guys like it !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. The dad,The neighbor and the horn dog

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Plot Based of Junjo Romantica. _**

**_Warnings: YAOI duh. Some spelling errors get over it I'll fix them some day. Un'Beta. SASUNARU._**

**_Flames will be laught at and be sent back 10 x so dont waste your time!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Enjoy the extra chapter hahaha !!!!_**

* * *

**_THE DAD, THE NEIGHBOR AND THE HORN DOG_**

" understand me, Sasuke!! I only want what's best for him" I stirr in bed as voices I recognize made it to my ears.

" I know Minato, he knows as well. He just wants to do things on his own and does'nt want to be a bother to you and your new family" sasuke said as he switch his position in the couch.

" He's not a bother !! Why would he think that HE'S MY SON!! He shou-"

"He feels he's old enough to start his own life. He wants to make his own achievements, his own mistakes. Minato he's growing up " Sasuke said as he cut him off. I walk out of bed and head to the door quietly listening to the conversation on the other side.

" He still my little my little naruto" Minato said.

" I know " Sasuke said walking towards the blond man.

"He's still my five year old, who promise to merry me and be the most beautiful wife for me" he said almost letting out a sob.

" I know" _'really' _sasuke thought.

_'Dad shut up !!!!_' naruto thought as his face redden from emberessment.

"I wanted to give him the family he always wanted " Minato said this time no longer holding back the sobs. I listen to him cry remebering all the women he dated and try to keep a stabel relationship with so little naruto could have a mother figure. But they never lasted. And little naruto was left motherless and his father alone.

"He knows" Sasuke said but this time a mer whisper. Almost not heard to the blond duplicate in the room. The sobbing soon ended and his father started laughting and talking of embarassing moments involving little naru-chan. Naruto had to hold himself from busting in their and taping his father mouth shut. ' _Sasuke's probrably havinga field day listening to all this crap, I swear I hear him chuckling'_ naruto thought.

"I guess I best be going then" said minato.

" Don't want to worry the wife, she's scary when she's angry" Minato said laughting a bit but with tint of seriouseness.

" Thank you, Sasuke. Makes me feel better knowing Naruto is here and not somewhere else all alone" he said as he headed out the door.

" I know you'll take good care of him " he said stepping out the door.

"More than you know " Sasuke whispered. The sound of door closing was heard all around the apartment.

"You can deglue your ear from the door now Naruto" sasuke said as he walked to wards his bedroom. Naruto quickly got in his feet and made his self look as if he would never be found easedropping.

"Ok now that, that's settle let's go back to bed" he said backing me up into the room.

"hahahahah actually I got errans to do, sooo you can go back to bed Ahh- Sasuke PUT ME DOWN, DOWN SASUKE .....OWWWW NOT LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD!!!!" I screamed as he picked me up like a sack of feathers and dropped me on his bed.

"SSSSSSSAAAASSSSSUUUUKKKKEEE!!!!!! MY ASS HURTS !! I DONT WANT TO ANYMORE" I said almost begging.

"so " he said as he continue his advances and I was left with my silent screams.

**_THE NEXT DAY ~ 6 AM~_**

_Thud.....Thud ....step .....scratch ......step .....crash.....thud...thud...._

" WHAT THE FUCK SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING SO EARLY?" I screamed as I sat up in bed.

" It's not me DOBE!!!" sasuke said with a little venoem in his voice. I looked at him sitting in an arm chair legs cross, smoking. Probrably his six stick I guessed.

"I guess new neighbors moved in this morning since they been at it since four in the morning " Sasuke said thru his teeth.

"ohhhhh k' then " I got off bed since it seem we were'nt getting any sleep this morning.

"I'll go make us breakfast, you look hungry" I said as I walked out the room. An angry '_hn'_ was heard behind me.

**6 HRS LATER**

" I think their done, I have'nt heard anything in 20 minutes " I said as I sat still trying to hear any movements comming from next door. Sasuke also looked up from his book noticing the quietness.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Both of us jumped a little but sasuke tried to hide it by saying he simply was changing positions. which I called him A liar an he just 'hn' me.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"The door isn't going to open itself naruto" sasuke said bringing his attention back to his book.

"bastard " I said to him as I open the door. My eyes widen as a I looke at the man infront of me.

......

......

.....

....

...  
(_thun thun thun kidding)_

" Uncle kyuu!!!" I said as latch my self to forgetting the events before.

"ahhh naru didn't I tell you to stop calling me uncle it makes me feel so old " the red head said as he pated the blond locks.

"so you must be Kyuubi " a deep silky voice said behind me. I looked into sasukes dark eyes wich were narrow at me sending me a threatning message , _'of the red head_ ' plain and simple and I comply, so quickly it seem as if kyuubis touch burn me or so.

His eyes left me and looked into kyuubis. A glaring war began and I was left out.

"soooo kyuu whatcha doing here?" I asked trying to ease the tension.

" oh naru- chan youre gonna be so happy I'm your new neighbor arn't you happy " he said smiling at naruto. I stood still afraid to breath to move to think but one thing did go thru my head over over and over _'oh shit'_.


	17. another Uchiha

**Yeah I know I'm still alive man not that you guys care any ways ' sob ' T.T but here's another chapter I hope you guys like it and yadda yadda .......................**

**warnings : yaoi, boy x boy**

**Disclaimer: based of junjo romantica with a little twist if you havent notice, I also don't own naruto and prob. never will. T.T**

**_YOUR MINE - ANOTHER UCHIHA_**

_Is funny how you show I am only yours._

_Is funny how you show I belong to you._

_Your words _

_Your threats _

_Mean nothing _

_For I dont belong to you, _

_But it is you who belong t me _

_Your mine, mine alone._

_ -silver crow _

He couldn't stand it any longer. How long had it been since Kyuubi moved in ? A week. A whole fucking week filled with nothing more than insults, lame comebacks and played out pranks. Seriously what are they KIDS. The way their acting it even embarrasses me even , me Uzumaki Naruto. The king of pranks, master of the childish whining and acting, and professor of the lame comebacks. ' _God, this can't get worse'_ naruto thought .

Naruto stood their looking at the clock in the middle of the living room. five minutes till noon it showed and Sasuke hasn't left his room all day. ' _Probably coming up with a way to get rid of kyuubi_ ' naruto though.

**Grrrrrrrr**

Naruto looked down at his stomach. _'oops forgot to eat breakfast_ '. Naruto turn to look at the kitchen with distaste. He just cleaned that and didn't want to make a mess.

_'I guess I could go out and eat_ ' naruto argued with himself. He turned to look at at sasuke's close bedroom door and briefly wondered if he should bring him something back. But then remebered the hell of the week he went thru, then decided to let the man starve to death.

He quickly picked up his keys and silently left the building, making sure not to run into Sasuke or Kyuubi .

He walked down the street and his eyes quickly spotted a ramen stand not far from the apartment. His face quickly lit up at the thought of ramen and that he hadn't had the chance to try the place out. So with out a second thought he was inside the stand and seated in one of the counter stools. Not a second later a blushing waitress by the name Ayume came by and took his order. They had a small chat, while she was constantly throwing flirty looks at naruto, not that he notice since he was to busy looking at the place. It was decorated not to extravagent but a nice homie touch. He was so into the stands decoration he didn't notice as a tall man in a business suit sat next to him.

It had been over fifteen minutes and the man was still looking at the menu. Naruto was on his fourth bowl of ramen when the man finally called over the same blushing waitress and spoke.

" Excuse me, is there anything else in the menu besides ramen" the man spoke in deep smooth silk bedroom voice.

"......ummmm.....no....sorry, sir " Ayume stuttered as she turned different shades of red.

"Hn" was the mans cold answer, Naruto glared at the man and decided to help the poor distress waitress that seem to burst into tears any minute now.

" well this is a ramen stand, sir. which in fact means it sells ramen . Unless you were blind and missed the sign outside. " he said as he placed his empty bowl down and order another one.

" No I can assure you my vision is perfectly well. In fact I'll say better than others" the man said as he place the menu down and turn to face the blond. Naruto as well turn to face the man and nearly had his heart stop. The man in front of him was an exact replica of sasuke only older and maybe the long hair. Thus, began inner mind struggle. This gave the older man a chance to take a long appreciated look at the blond. Naruto on the other hand remembered the conversation that they had left off and decided to continue.

" Well maybe you're just stupid " naruto said a little bluntly.

The man in return gave him a deadly glare, that would stop any normal humans heart. But naruto was so use to them from sasuke he remained unaffected and instead shot his own glare. Confusion quickly passed the man eyes and his glare was replace with a smile.

' _maybe he's bipolar'_ naruto said staring at the man blankly.

" Very well then, what type of ramen would you recommend? " the man asked. Naruto eye the man a bit unsure but gave him an answer any way.

" chicken. try the chicken" he said . The man then nodded to the waitress that had been standing their the whole time. The waitress then scribble the order and dash away to give the orders and probably quit.

**LATER**

" you know for a boy with your frame, you sure eat a lot. Were does it all go ? " the man asked as he stared the stack of bowls that towered over the blond.

" I don't know" the blond answered truthfully.

" I guess is just one of the wonders of my body" naruto said with pride.

" Hn, I wondered what else can that body of yours do " the man said with a small glint in his eye. Naruto looked at the man for a minute then two. Then his eyes widden a bit and looked like they were gonna pop out.

" PERVEERTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**IN THE APARTMENTS, TOP FLOOR**

Two doors instantly open one head pop out of each door. One being a raven and the other a red head. As soon as their eyes meet, they disappeared into their comfort of their home, to plan the others demise.

**RAMEN STAN**

" Ahhhhh... you pervert" naruto screamed again. The man just laugh.

" you sure are loud, makes me wonder if you're this vocal in bed" as the man said this naruto turn redder as images of sasuke and him came into his mind.

" They say those who are vocal make better partners in bed. Do you agree? " the man asked smirking as he spoke.

" pervert" naruto repeated but instead of yelling he said in a small whisper barley audible. His eyes the quickly passed the clock on the Wall where it displayed the time, 5: 05 p.m. ' _shit sasuke's gonna kill me'._

Naruto quickly got off his stool and started to fetch for his wallet to pay, but before he could the other paid his and naruto's meal. Naruto was about to say something but the man just said "_don't worry about it'_ in a commanding voice that said just drop it and let it be.

"Thank you ...... um" naruto said trying to thank the strange man who he spend more than five hours with and yet had to find out his name.

" Itachi" the man said as he headed towards the exit.

"Uchiha Itachi" Naruto stood frozen on his spot repeating the mans name over and over again making sure he heard right.

" Send my brother my greeting Naruto-kun and I'll see you around really soon" the man known as Itachi said as he left the stand and a confuse blond.

" when did I give him my name ?" naruto asked as he snap of his confuse state and left the stand, he quietly headed home cursing all Uchihas to hell.


	18. you got to meet me halfway

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE THAT NAG ME FOR THIS GUYS MADE ME GET OF MY FAV CUSHIE CHAIR AND ACTUALY START WORKING ON THIS AGAIN. THANKS AND KEEP KEEPING ME ON TRACK.**

**WARNING SAME FROM OTHER CHAPTERS**

**DISCLAIMER STILL THE SAME OWN NOTHING BUT THE PAIR OF UNDERPANTS ON ME.**

SONG-MEET ME HALFWAY-BLACK EYE PEAS

* * *

**You got to meet me half way**

"And by weird you mean ??" the long hair brunette asked with a slight humor in his tone.

"well you know, It was normal. Everything was running smoothly, then out of nowhere he starts being.....being weird just like that" the blond explained as he pulled his hair in frustration.

"care to explain the Uchiha weirdness??" the brunette said as he place his finish lunch down.

"well ..he stares" the blond exclaimed.

"he stares" the other repeated.

"yes, he stares. He never stares, but he also has this kinda far off look in his eyes or maybe is hopeless I don't know what it is but its strange. And he's also avoiding me, I seriously don't know what his problem ." the blond finally said he looked down at his half eaten ramen.

"hn" was the only reply to the blonds dilemma.

"Hn. You seriously? That's all you can say! Your just like that bastard" the blond said as he send his friend a glare which the other replied with a small laugh.

" well I would have and answer for you if you and uchiha were romantically involve, And say your at fault. But like you said over a thousand times maybe he just weird and a bastard " neji said as he uncapped his drink and took a long gulp .

"Romantically involve me and him are you insane, He's as old as my dad and he's a complete bastard. " the blond practically shouted as he took large amount of air into him as he tried to avoid any eye contact.

" And cause your straight ...right. That's why I said I don't have an answer for you" neji said as he tried to hide the smirk that was threatening to break on his lips.

'shit I can believe I forgot that, but he doesn't seem suspicious maybe I'm good' Naruto then stood quite trying to form the right words as to not give himself out .

" So ummm... Let's just say we were romantically involve, how is it my fault??" the blond ask once again avoiding eye contact and missing the sinister smile that grace the others face.

" Well for starters he waiting for you obviously make the first move on what I'm not sure yet since the motive or what let up to this isn't clear. The avoiding is probably for him as to no be the first to cave and if it were the other way around he should of been showering you with gift and spoiling the hell out of states your at fault but this shouldn't concern you.....right?" the brunette said now eyes studying every movements of the younger one .

"yeah, thank you neji" the blond said.

_**

* * *

**_

' _I don't understand , what did I do ? I haven't done anything wrong have I ? ...what if he found out about me running into his brother, no he would of said something and he would of been angry .. right ?........aught why is he so difficult. Maybe I forgot something ...ah that must be it but what ...his birthday?? I don't even know his birthday ahhhh that must be it... god I'm such a loser!!! -"_

"you really shouldn't stand around looking vulnerable like that, A big bad wolf might come and devour you. wouldnt you agree naruto ?? a dark silky voice said.

Naruto quickly recognize the voice, the only voice that could send pleasure shivers down his spine yet promise a painful death at the same voice, the voice that snapped him out of his thoughts. Belong to no one other than Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

riiiiiiiiiiiiiing......riiiii-

"Hello" a grumpy voice answer the phone.

" my, my, why so grumpy little brother. And before you even think about it don't hang up or you'll regrets it " the other voice warned.

" what do you want Itachi I got other important things to do, than sit here and listen to you" sasuke practically spat every word with venom.

" And by important do you mean finding the whereabouts of a certain blond blue eye angel? " Itachi let a few chuckle slip his thin lips as he heard the the other grinding his teeth in fustration in the other line.

"where?" sasuke growled.

" my, my aren't we hasty?" Itachi said enjoying his brothers impatience.

"where Itachi ? I don't have time for you or your stupid sick games. And don't you dare touch him or I swear when I'm done with you Uchiha corps wont have a heir to speak of. Now where Itachi?" sasuke threaten.

" you really shouldn't make empty threats little brother. And did you know naruto can't hold his liquor "the older one stated earning a warning growl.

"Itachi" he once again warned.

"I suggest you start making time for me sasuke . Me and the whole uchiha clan, that is if you ever wish to see your little angel again. If not , then I'll gladly take him. I'm sure I can do a better job at protecting him than you and maybe he might see that"

silence was all that was heard neither said anything after the last statement. Both sides breathing seem even and at the same pace. That was till the other spoke no longer in hostel voice but calm and business like tone.

"where?"

"come home baby brother"

* * *

The sky was a nice dusty red and the weather was beginning to cool down, the sun had already said its last goodbyes as it was seating , bringing a blanket of pure darkness tonight with small embedded diamonds that stopped from filling the night with pure darkness.

It was the perfect day to throw a dinner party out in nicely decorated backyard and that was what was going on in the biggest house in the street full of giant empty mansions (yeah who really needs houses that big). Which belong to no other than the wealthiest family. The Uchiahs.

It was a quite dinner party. It was mostly filled with buisnes conversation and once in a while some laughter (rare i know.)  
Well it was till a sudden **Bam **was heard and a furious looking man strode thru the party pushing and throwing all that stood in his way that is until he stood in front of a very satisfied older raven.

" Give. Him. To . Me" Sasuke said every word filled with desperate and anger, while the other only Gave him a small smile as if nothing hostel was coming from his younger sibling.

"Ah. Sasuke glad you could make it! Father will be pleased." The older one said as he passed his brother but was stopped by a bone crushing hand on his wrist.

" I dont care If father is pleased or not -"

"The faster you do this the faster you get to your untouched princess" Itachi said as he roughly push Sasuke into darkly lit room and closed the door behind.

"Nice to see you Sasuke"

"Father"

* * *

Blue eyes flutter open and tried to focus his eye site on his surrounding. He felt nauseous and It wasn't because he was in a moving car.

.....

He was in a moving car. He was in Sasuke's moving car. He was in Sasuke's moving car as he drove like a mad person, his intentions clearly on running over something before he got home. Naruto looked at Sasuke with worry as he tried to remember why he felt like nails were being hammer into his head.

"You're awake" Sasuke said not asking since he clearly knew naruto was awake. He made a sharp turn Entering the underground parking lot of the apartments they lived in. He drove to the far end were they were secluded and parked.

Sasuke lowered his head resting it in the car wheel, he took long breath and remain in the same pose. Naruto looked at Sasuke from the back seat. He was waiting for sasuke to explode, scream, yell at him and call him and idiot as he always did. And then maybe Everything would go back to normal before Sasuke started acting weird. But it never came, he remained quite.

"I'm unsure" he said, naruto looked at him unsure if he was speaking to himself or to him.

Sasuke open his door and stepped out. He closed the front door and open the back door, where he got in and closed the door he sat their once again in silence.

Then in a flash he was pinning the blond to the seat kissing him for all he was all worth. Naruto was shock beyond reason but it quickly disappeared as he let sasuke do as he wish like always. But instead Sasuke pulled away instead of continuing. Naruto looked dumbstruck as he watched Sasuke light up a cigarette and inhale it before he spoke .

"I think It's best if you move out by the end of this week" he said not making eye contact with the blond. Naruto griped his chest as those words made it thru his head.

" Wwh....what? why" Naruto asked as he tried to keep his tears from falling. He didn't even know when he started to cry. He couldn't believe it, was Sasuke kicking him out ? What did he do, was it his fault ? Was it because he went with Itachi ?

" Naruto I'm sorry, I love but-"

" Then why you stupid bastard" Naruto said as he pin sasuke to the car's door. Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprised. Was Naruto pinning him to the door. Sasuke gave naruto a small sad smile, this only cause naruto's chest to tighten even more.

" I'm sorry Naruto for ever forcing you into things you didn't want to do, I guess I was fooling my self in finally finding someone for-**SLAP**-" Sasuke raised his hand up to his now sting red cheack were naruto had just slap him. He looked up to angry azure eyes boring holes into him.

"You Fucking Bastard!! After all this you go off and apologize as if to say I didn't enjoy any of this, that the only reason I stuck around was because you force me to. Was this why you were being so Fucken weird ???!? I'll show you Sasuke, Show you that this isnt' just a one sided love shit, you're so fix on. " Naruto said as he placed himself in Sasuke's lap.

He wrapped his arms around the ravens neck as he trail small kissed down the ravens neck and collarbone. All while he thrusting his hips back and forth. Naruto's mind was in lock down nothing was coming in and nothing was coming out. And all because Sasuke thought he didn't he loved him. What could possibly brought that thought to the raven.

_'would it kill you to be more honest with your feeling naruto people might take it as if you dont care' _his fathers words that he had said years ago suddenly came into his mind.

"I'll show you " Naruto whispered to sasuke who still remain still, letting naruto do as he wishes. Naruto place his lips on the raven's one as he let his tongue lick the bottom of his lip as to ask for entrance. Which was denied and frustrated the blond and made him think of all the times he had denied sasuke. His hand lazily made it to sasuke's cloth harden member he was sitting and humping a couple minutes ago and gave a small squeeze. Enough to get the raven to open the mouth for naruto.

Naruto was loving the dominance he was given over the raven. He was into it he didn't notice how his hands were making quick work with his pants. Quickly depositing them somewhere, which at the moment it didn't matter. His naked harden member rubbed with the ravens cloth one.

Naruto's hand once again linger to sasuke pants were he started to unbuckle his pants pulling them down along with his underwear to free his aching member. Naruto's hand then grip the raven's member as he slowly started to stroke it as he busied his mouth in marking sasuke's neck. Naruto Watched as sasuke's eyes rolled his eyes to the back of his head, sasuke's expression made naruto more hot than he needed. Sasuke almost looked submissive ....almost as naruto played with his balls, making him leak more pre-cum. Naruto spread the pre-cum over the member coating it fully as if it were it second skin.

He then let go of sasuke and took hold of sasuke's hand and made it trailed down his lean back till it reached his naked bottom where he press one of the raven's fingers in his entrance and pushed in.

"Ahhhh" Naruto let out at the intrusion, it wasn't just sasuke's finger but his as well. He also heard grunting come from the raven as he also felt the tightness swallow his long digit. He felt the blonde's finger wiggle around and the raven decided to help out as well. He wasn't one to sit down and let the other do everything.

Naruto moan and arched his back as he felt himself being stretch by him and sasuke. Oh god how this whole sexless week took a toll on him not that he would say that to anyone. He felt another finger from the raven enter him and decided to join him as well and added another of his.

Sasuke started to thrust his finger in and out, along with the blonds fingers. Who knew naruto could be such a sex deviant. What else was the blond hiding from him. He thought as he watch Naruto's face change expression till he heard naruto let out a muffle groan/ scream of his name. And he knew he found his spot.

Naruto then pulled out his fingers along with sasuke's and climbed on top of sasuke as he placed him self above sasuke. He looked at sasuke as realization hit him as to what he was doing. He face flushed in embarrassment and looked away from onyx eyes.

"Isnt it a little to late to be embarassed , since were already this far off" sasuke said as smirk was place over his pleasure face.

" Don't tell me you're regretting it or stopping now " he said as he placed his hands on the blonds waist.

"N....no" were his last words as he slammed himself, filling himself completely. Both let out pleasure moan as one for being filled and one for being the filler.

They were like that for a while until naruto raised his hips almost pulling completely out before slamming back down, sasuke kept his hands on his waist to keep the blond steady and as to not hurt him self. Moans and cries were filling the air of the car and some escaping to echo thru out the parking lot. Naruto repeated the same process over and over till both reach their limits and came shouting each other names and silence themselves in a another passionate kiss.

Both lay their catching their breath still connected to each other. As sasuke spoke.

" I Like this side of you Its more fun when you meet me half way at least"


End file.
